Airplanes are like shooting stars
by FunAwezom3Tilly
Summary: AU-A lonely middle aged girl has lost all hope on finding true love.she believes that true love is just a myth. Will one guy make her changed her beliefs? A nemi/jemi story first chapters suck but i promise it will get better!R
1. Just the beginning

**Hey guys Ive been thinking Im a huge Jemi fan but since lately I havent been in the mood to read jemi storys. Lately Ive been in the mood for reading Nemi/Jemi. So Ive had this story in my head for a while and Ive been wanting to post it but I havent had the chance because I have had soo many tests this past week and I have some more next I figured since its the weekend I finally isnt a camp rock has nothing to do with camp rock! So please let me know what you think!**

**BEFORE YOU READ!-Everyone one is all grown up. Jonas Brothers are living their seperate lives. Demi was never famous. Below are their ages and what they are going with their And Nobody went to camp rock. So Demi doesnt know the Jonas Brothers. Alyson (Stoner) Anna (Maria Perez De Tagle) and Demi are best Brothers arent famous anymore but they were.**

**Name Age Occupation**

**Demi 25 Social Worker/Volunteer nurse**

**Alyson 25 Nurse**

**Anna 24 Works at a Daycare**

**Nick 26 Music Teacher high school**

**Joe 27 Acting Teacher**

**Kevin 29 Working for some big Computer Company**

**Demi POV**

I am currently sitting in my office at work shuffling through some old paper work looking for some very important papers that I cannot loose for a case im working on. How in the world does my office get so messy? I just organized my desk last week! I glance at my clock on the blue wall of my office.(I was so happy when they said I could paint my office walls I just couldnt stand those white walls anymore) Thankfully I see that its noon. Yay lunch time. I quickly grab my cell phone out of my purse in the locked cabinet in the little corner of my office.( I gotta lock up my stuff because I leave the office alot so you never know what may happen)I quickly call Alyson and Anna My two best friends in the entire they both answer

"Hey guys wanna go out for lunch today?I could really use a break." I say

"Yea sure but I gotta be back at one because they need me today one of the other nurses called in sick" says Alyson

"Im up for lunch!"says Anna Typically Anna always so enthusiastic about eveything I guess maybe thats why she works with children.

"ok Do you guys wanna meet me at the usual place in about 10 min?" I ask

"See you there!" they both say sometimes it scares me how alike they are. Then the line goes dead.

I quickly grab my purse and head out the door. I get in my car and drive to the usual place. Its this nice quiet little resterant that serves great mexican food. We all love it because its cheap and we get our food served quick which is great because we only have a hour for lunch. We go there at least once a I get there I see Alyson and Anna already sitting down talking,and waiting for always beat me here but they work much closer to here then I do.I walk over to them

"Hey Guys have you've ordered already?" I ask putting my sweater and purse on an empty chair next to me. I look up and see them in their usual work clothes Alyson in her cute scrubs with different designs and patterns. And Anna in her purple Daycare shirt with a sun and rainbow on it with jeans.

"No we were waiting for you" Anna says

"ok thanks for waiting"I say then we finally order our usual in Spanish.

"So whats up guys?" I say

"Nothing really just tired."Alyson says I feel bad for her because whenever someone calls in sick they always make alyson work that persons shift.

"Oh my Gosh I forgot to tell you guys Zach finally asked me out last night!" Anna says

"Really thats great you guys are like perfect for each other"I say Zach is one of my friends from high school I hadnt seen him in a while then me and Anna and Alyson we shopping one day and we we catching up so I introduced them and Anna and Zach hit it off immediatly. I always thought they would make a cute couple.

To be honest it makes me feel bad I dont have a boyfriend Alyson just broke up with her boyfriend last month but she didnt really I dont say anything because then they introduce me to all these guys.

Our lunch seems to always go by in a thing I know were heading Anna is paying (she lost a bet so she had to pay this week even though it was Alysons all take turns paying)and me and Alyson are walking out the door laughing.I look behind and I see Anna trying to catch up with us. Finally we calm down and we are all by Annas car.

"ok guys so I'll see later?" I ask looking at them

"yup" Anna says Every friday we have a girls night we usually just stay at my house and watch our favorite movies and a sleepover.I always look forward to fridays

"Well Bye guys see you later" I say giving both of them a hug I start to walk back to my car.

Im finally back at my so not looking forwarf to look forward to this paper work I try to get everything done on friday so I dont have to worry about it over the I am walking into my office my phone rings I see that its my mom tends to call me alot but she just worries about me

"Hi Mom." I say sitting at my desk

"Hi sweetie I was just calling to tell you Dallas wanted me to tell you to call her before she goes to work" My mom says

I sigh "Why cant she just call me herself?"Dallas was my aunt we grew up together we're kinda like sisters because we grew up in the same house when we were little

"She said she had to pick up something from her friends house"My mom says

"ok mom I'll call her right now I got to go I have to call her then I have some paper work to go through bye mom love you" I say then quickly hang up I guess I better call her right now

The phone rings for what feels like forever I hate when she never answers when shes supposed to be waiting for me to call."Hello Demi!"

"hey whats up?"I say

"Well are you coming over here to visit for thanksgiving?Because eveyones coming this year" She asks

"Um sure I guess" I say to be honest it totally slipped my mind

"Great I just wanted to make sure you were coming Well im walking in to work right now LOVE YOU bye!"then she justs hangs up typical Dallas she lives in Wisconsin with her fiance they've been engaged for like ever!But I like her fiance his name is James he treats her well

Its already a week before thanksgiving!I book my plane ticket then I get back to hour later I hear knocking at my office door I look up to see Angel this teenager I helped.

"Hi Angel" I say I love having Angel here she keeps me company

"Hi Demi do you need any help today?" I loved angel becaquse she is always so sweet and is about 17 shes really smart so she always finishes her work early and the teachers let her come hang out in here

"Actually I just finished my work for today" I say rubbing my always hurt after im done doing paper work I should probably should go see an eye doctor for that

"ok well I'll see you monday" angel says halfway out the door

"ok bye sweetie" I say

Man these shoes are killing me I always keep a pair for flip flops behind my desk because I have to dress nice but I need to be comfortable so I quickly slip on my flip flops and check my phone before I leave work for the day.3 new text messages One from Anna and two from my really important just a bunch of random stuff

I leave work for the weekend turning off the lights "Bye Samantha have a nice weekend" I say Samantha works right outside my office Shes very polite.

I get home to my small 3 bedroom house and I feed and take my dog Ollie out for a walk.I feel lonely in this house by myself . My mom worries about me that Im living by myself but i try telling her i can take care of i get home i get everything ready for the night

About an hour later Alyson shows up in her PJ's. Her and Anna have been here enough times that they just walk in. "Where's Anna?" I ask

"She just texted me saying that she'll be a little late"She said just as she fingished saying that Anna bursts through the door I cant help but laugh

"Do you guys want a ham and pinapple pizza?"I ask but I already know there answer

"Duh!" they say

We finally begin our movie night which is watching the movies Leap Year,Letters to Juliet, NIck and Norahs Infinate playlist and A walk to remember!But tonights chick flick night so we watch other movies to

"Oh guys I wont be here next week Im going to go visit Dallas" I say

"oh ok we'll miss you"Alyson says

Soon we all fall asleep.

**OK I know this storys boring so far but I promise it will get better! Please review!**


	2. Meeting Nick

**Hey Guys so I was waiting to post another chapter until I got at least one review because I wasnt sure if you guys would like it. The story sounds so much better in my mind but its just one of those things where somethings can make perfect sense to you but you have trouble explaining it to another person or on paper so Im doing my best to make sure it makes anyway heres chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!:)**

**Nicks POV**

Here I am a few days before Thanksgiving Im getting ready to meet my family in Wisconsin I have no idea why we decided to meet there but they just did. I miss my family I dont get to see them everyday like I used to back when we were famous and touring the world. We all had to do our seperate things. My brother Joe an acting coach and living with his girlfriend Ashley (Greene) in New Jersey. Kevin living in Arizona with his wife Danielle. And then theres me living in Dallas, TX by my I havent really gone out with anyone in a long time.

Im just at home packing because im leaving tomarrrow to meet my family I got an afternoon flight but i have some errands to do then I always like to get airport early. I just pack a suitcase of clothes and Im staying for a week since I have a week off from school. I look through my tiny two bedroom apartment to make sure I got everything. I look at the clock and see that its midnight then I get ready for bed and fall asleep.

**Demi's POV**

Almost a week has passed by and I barely even noticed I start to pasck 1 small suitcase and a duffel bag of clothes. I totally forgot about the little stuff I needed I look at the clock and see that its 8 pm. Ok If i hurry i can still make it I quickly grab my purse get in my car and drive to target. When I get there I get some stuff that I need like hair products, special shampoo for my hair, and I notice I havent even had dinner. Oh well I'll probably just get a quick bite to eat at mcdonalds as im leaving the shampoo section I see a couple that looks around my age happy in each others arms.

I quickly look away sad. I kinda feel bad I am 25 and havent dated anyone since my last boyfriend which was almost a year ago. I feel like theres something missing my life I have a good career, a nice house, Im making enough money to support myself, amazing friends and family. Then right there it hit me I dont have somebody to love.

I pay for my stuff and when I get home I finish packing Then my phone beeps signalling I have a text message. Its from Anna "Me and Alyson are taking you to the airport what time should we pick you up?"

"10 am" i quickly reply.

Still sad about me not having anyone I turn off my phone because I dont feel like being bothered tomarrow I would feel better.

**Next Day at airport-Demi's POV**

I quickly say goodbye to Alyson and Anna. Just as Im walking away "oh guys wait can you take care of Ollie for me?" I ask

"We were gonna take care of him anyway" Alyson replies

"Ok I love you guys and I will see you both in one week!" I say walking in I check in my luggage then go through security.

Once I get past security I am trying to find the gate for my flight. I seem to be a little place is so confusing. Well at least I got here at my ticket I accidently bump in to someone.

"I am soooo sorry, I was just trying to find my flight and I wasnt watching where I was going." I look up to see a guy about my age and very cute.

He smiles and says "thats ok."

He looks sooo familiar like someone I knew when I was in high school. He kinda looks like my friend named Hector. Hector was my best friend my sophmore year of high school. "Is your name Hector?" I say but kinda knowing its probably not him.

"No, my names Nick." he says putting his hand out for me to shake

"I'm Demi." I say shaking his hand "I'm sorry its just you look like someone I went to high school with."I look away and I see that my flight is right behind him. "Well I better get going" I say "Nice meeting you" I say walking away. I couldnt help but walk away I dont know why I always get so nervous when Im around a guy thats not my friend. Whenever guys come up and talk to me I always talk to them for a few minutes then make up some stupid excuse that I have to leave. I quickly sit down on a chair that I see in a corner. I pull my phone out and get ready to turn it off when I hear an announcement that says

"We are sorry but the flight to tenesse has been delayed we are currently trying to fix a broken chair on board. We are woking our best to get it fixed immeadiately. It will be an hour til we can make sure everything is fixed." Great I realize thats my flight, I have to make a stop in tennesse . I groan. Now I wont be able to make my next flight. I walk into one of those stores in the airport and buy a bag of sour gummy worms (my favorite) and a water. I guess now would be a good time to get some work done.

I pull out my laptop from my duffel bag. As soon as I turn it on and log in it says it has a low thing I brought my charger. I look around for an outlet and I see eveyone has there phones and laptops plugged into them. I see on the other side of the wall I sitting against. My charger wont reach all the way over there. I quickly grab my duffel bag and purse and sit next to the outlet on the floor.

After I sit down I hear someone say something to me. "Are you using that extra outlet?" I look up to see Nick the guy I ran into earlier.

I cant help but smile " No you can use it" I say. He sits down next to me on the other side of the outlet.

"Sorry but all the other outlets were being used." He says

"Its fine." I say then I get back to chacking my work email. Nothining really just some emails for some new clients. One from my boss that says we have a meeting 2 days after we get back. Then I get an IM from Anna.

"Hey I thought u were supposed to be on your plane by now?"

"It got delayed by an hour :("

"aww thats ok well alyson says hi and call us to let us kno u get to tennesse and WI ok we love u bye :)"

I quckly shut off my laptop. As soon as I shut it off I hear an announcement "Now boarding flight E101 to Tennesse"

**Ok I know i didnt really leave off on a cliffhanger but i promise it will get better please review:)**


	3. Just my Luck

**Hey sorry I havent updated in a while I've just been trying to figure out what to come necxt in the story its just that I have so many ideas which is wierd because i rarely have ideas. But Now that I have a week off for thanksgiving I'm gonna try to get another chapter up before I have to go back to the worst school ever! anyway enjoy:)**

**Demi's POV**

I quickly put away my laptop and I look over to see that Nick was just getting up to go get in line for his flight. I always hate flying on planes by myself because most of the time I usually get stuck sitting to some old wierdo that always tries to hit on me. I hope I dont get stuck sitting next to some old dude. I look around to see that everyone was already in line to get on the plane. I get in line and of course I'm last in line.

Once I finally am on the plane most people were already seated.I look around for my seat. I glance at my ticket Ok it says I am in seat is of course thanks to my luck is at the back at the very end of the plane. Right before I see my seat I see the Nick guy in the row in front of me. I see my seat luckly I got a window seat. I see a woman sitting in the seat next to mine she look about in her mid thirty's. At least Im not sitting next to some perv. I put my duffel bag in one of the cabinets above the seats. The woman is reading a book so she doesnt notice me.

"Excuse me thats my seat" I say politely

"oh I'm sorry dear I was so caught up in my book I didnt notice anything that was going on I thought the plane had taken off already" She says laughing. She gets off her chair so I can get in.

"Thank You" I say smiling

I grab a book from my purse well a messenger bag I dont really carry a purse that often I own like a ton of different messenger bags. And begin to read I hope I make it to my next flight on time. The flight attendents start to go over the safety instructions. I dont really pay attention because I travel all the time to go see my family so I've heard it all before.I think I have parts of it memorized.I turn off my cell phone before I forget and begin reading.

Next thing I know the captain announces that we're preparing for landing. That was a short flight.

Once I get off the flight I look across the hallway and see that the plane I was supposed to be on for Wisconsin had alreaady taken off. I groan just my luck stuff like this is always happening to me. It wouldnt be normal until something went wrong. I look at the service desk to see other people from the flight I was just on complaining. I suddenly hear the lady in charge say something.

"I apologize for the inconvinence for everyone if you would please go down the hall and there will be some telephone to call customer service and they will be more than glad to put you on another flight to Wisconsin" I look at her she looks like she hates her job I can tell shes putting on a fake smile but I know she probably just wats to start yelling.

I go to the phones and everyone is using all six of them so I get in line to wait for a phone I see that theres at least 7 people in front of me. "Great this is just my luck" I say to myself.

"Tell me about it" I hear someone say behind me.I turn around to see Nick behind me. "Let me guess you missed your flight to." he says

"Yea" I say.

"were you going to Wisconsin also?"He asks

"How did you know?" I ask wondering how he knew

" I saw you standing behind all the people complaining. I'd hate to have that ladys job I'd would have already gone crazy." He says

Then three phones become available at once the guys behind us quickly runs to a phone. I go to a phone and so does Nick. I quickly explain what happened with my first flight being delayed and the lady on the phone sounds tired and a little annoyed and explains since its the holidays and eveyones traveling that she wont be able to get me on a flight until tomarrow morning. She says if I go to the front desk when I first walk in to the airport my new ticket and a voucher for a hotel room will be waiting for me.

I grab my duffel bag of the ground and see Nick sitting on a bench close looks sooooo familiar but yet I cant remember. I walk over to Nick and when he sees me walking towards his way he stands up and starts to walk toward me a little bit.

"So were they able to get you on a flight today?" I ask

"No, I have to wait until tomarrow morning You?" he asks

"Same." I say "My parents wont be happy about this" I say

"Why Not if you dont mind me asking."he says

"ummm its just complicated" I say but its not My parents dont believe I can take care of myself all throughout high school and college they've told me I was book smart and not street smart. Plus they're always trying to make me feel guilty about something.

"Well I better get going I gotta go get my new ticket then I guess I'm off to the hotel. It was nice meeting you" I say

"wait I'm headed that way too."he says

An hour later I finally arrive at the hotel and check in and most of the time i was talking to Nick. I learned some cool stuff about him. Like we both live in Dallas. And we were both going to Wisconsin to meet our families for the holidays.

**I know that this is a bad place toleave off but it's two in the morning and I wanna sleep ( I feel like I havent slept in forever)but since this chapter is really short I promise to have at least two more chapters before I go back to school next week in factwhen I get up in the mornig Im gonna start on another chapter. Review please oh and follow me on twitter Tilly_G**


	4. Stressed Out

**Hey so I just wanted to tell you guys Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Im writing kinda early today so I'm probably gonna write another chapter tonight. I'm gonna try and get up as many chapters I can up before I go back to school because when I go back to school I dont have any time to write. (that and I'm trying to avoid writing my boring 3 page essay I have due soon). Anyway Enjoy:)**

**Demi's POV**

Once I get checked in, I start to get settled in. I lay out a fresh pair of clothes out for tomarrow. I learned that whenever your traveling always have an extra pair of clothes with you because you never know what may happen. So I lay out jeans with a white tank top a red plaid button up shirt and a black hoodie.I then realize I forgot to call my parents that I wont be there until tomarrow. I guess I better call them right now.

I quickly dial their number and finally my mom answers. "Hello?" She says I can hear lots of children yelling that means shes probably at my grandparents house from my dads side.

"Hi mom." I say

" What sweetie I can't hear you. Aren't you supposed to be on a plane right now?" She asks I look at my phone and I see that I barely have a signal I grab my key card and walk out into the hallway.

"Well my first flight was delayed an hour so I missed my second flight, so right now I'm stuck in Tennesse for the night. I cant get on another flight until tomarrow morning." I say

"Sweetie I'll pick you up tomarrow from the airport then." She says then I can hear her talking to my dad.

Then I hear my dad say "Demetria what happened?" Great now he's mad which I dont know why I can tell because he uses my full first name. I basically tell him what I told my mom. Then he passes the phone back to my mom.

"Sweetie everyone was looking forward to seeing you tonight. Your Grandparents spent all day cooking so you would have a nice big dinner. They made all of your favorites." She says great now I'm starting to feel guilty. "All of your cousins are here waiting for you they were so excited to see you. But if you would have moved back to Wisconsin with us five years ago you wouldn't be having this problem now would you?" She says. I sit down on the floor across from my room. Great I offically feel guilty now.

"I'm sorry I can't be there, but don't let me spoil your evening. Tell everyone that I love them and that I'll see them soon. I gotta go mom Love you Oh by the way my flight lands tomarrow at noon. ok bye" I quickly hang up I can barely survive a phone call with my family how am I supposed to survive a week? I put my head in my hands they stress me out so much. I see people passing by I guess they're going to dinner or something which reminds me I havent eaten since this morning unless you count the bag of gummy worms at the airport.

"Hey" I look up to see nick standing there.

"Hey" I say

"What are you doing out in the hall way?" he asks

I pick up my cell phone and say " I couldnt get a signal in my room"

"Are you ok? You seem a little stressed." he asks

" I'm fine I'm just a little hungry I haven't ate anything all day I was just about to go get some dinner at the resturant downstairs." I say standing up

"I was just going there also. Wanna have dinner together?"He asks " I feel uncomfortable by myself I grew up with 3 brothers so it was never quiet."

"Sure let me just grab my purse" I go back into my room grab my messenger bag I dont feel like I'm dressed to go to dinner I look at myself in the mirror I guess I look desent Nice jeans a black and gray stripped log sleeve shirt, a grey vest with grey vest. I hope its not a fancy resturant. I walk out to see Nick still waiting outside my door.

"You ready?" He asks I nodd

We walk down to the resturant and thankfully people are dressed in casual clothes. We sit down we both start to look at the menu And then I hear "Can I get you guys something to drink?" the waitor says. "Um I'll take a sprite"I Says "Coke please"

He comes back with our drinks "are you ready to order?" I look at Nick and gestures for me to go first "Ok I'll take the spegetti." I look at Nick and he just says " I'll take the same thing" The waitor writes it down in his little notebook then walks away.

"So Demi What do you do back in dallas? " I hear nick ask

"I'm a social worker and also a part time volunteer nurse."I say He just nods " What about you?" I ask

" I'm a music teacher at a local high school" Once he said the word music something just clicked inside my head!

Then out of now where I ask " I'm sorry to ask this but would your last name happen to be Jonas?" Did I just ask that? Oh my gosh I'm such a loser! I'm gonna feel like a total idiot if its not it has to be he was in a band with his brothers I remember I loved them They were called the Jonas Brothers I know because I was like obsessed with them for a while and I went to two of their concerts. I always had crappy seats but still at least I was there.

"Um ya it is. I'm guessing you've heard of the band since you seem to know my last name and recognize me." He says smiling.

"Yeah sorry I just asked that I have no idea where that came from. Also sorry about calling you Hector earlier." I say Then my phone beeps I grab it out of my messenger bag on the floor. It was a text from Alyson.

_Did you get there okay you havent txtd us me know._

" Sorry its just some friends from back home." I say

"No thats fine." He says I quickly txt back

_Plane got delayed stuck in TN 4 the nite be in WI 2marrow. cant talk now I'll call you later._

I quickly hit send and put my phone back in my bag.

"So you finally recognized that I'm nick jonas from the jonas brothers."He says

"yea I haven't heard that name in a long time so thats why but I should've known right away because the name I called you Hector he was a friend in high school and he used to walk around saying he looked like nick jonas."I say

"Oh thats kinda wierd. Did he look like me?" he asks

"not really some girl just told him that and I guess he stuck to it."I say "But honestly I thought he was gay I saw him wear make up one time and he straightened his hair"

Nick laughs. "So I take it that you were a fan?"

"Ya I went to two of your concerts." I say he just nods then theres this awkward moment I hate awkward moments. Then our food comes Thankfully.

**Again I know terrible place to leave off but my hands are starting to hurt. But tomarrow I dont have much planned except dinner with the fam so I will be posting another ch tomarrow.I will start writing again in a lil bit but write now I think I will watch a movie then start writing please and follow me on twitter Tilly_G**


	5. Awkward dinner

**Hey guys, while I'm writing this it is currently it is 2:00am. I couldn't sleep plus I'm feeling a little depressed. That and I've been sick all day and I tried eating and I got even more sick. Seriously I just looked at the turkey at my family's house and I got more sick. So now that its officially 11/26 the last time I actually ate something was 11/24 at like 11:00pm and I think it was half a bag of popcorn. I'm starving! I've been drinking water all day. At thanksgivng dinner I just sat at the dinner table. Well thats my thanksgiving story for 2010. Anyway enough about 's chapter 5.(Sorry if I make mistakes I'm not really paying 100% to what I'm typing) Anyway enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot!**

**Demi's POV**

I managed to survive dinner. I didn't think I would. It was so quiet, uncomfortable, and awkward. The 3 things I hate most, Even though I'm a quiet person I always seem to be friends with the most loudest people. The kind of people that when your around them you just wanna tape their mouth shut with duck tape. Now we both finished eating and the waitor just brung over check. I start to reach for my wallet. Once I get to my wallet and look up for the check I see that Nick already has it in his hands. Nick was getting out his wallet.

Then Nick says "It's ok I got it."

"Are you sure because I can pay." I say

"No it's fine I was the one who invited you to dinner." he says paying

"Well now I feel bad" I say, Which I really do. I always feel bad when other people pay for me.

He chuckles "it's fine." he says

Now we're walking towards the elevator. "Sorry I was quiet during dinner," I say. "I had a long day plus I'm kinda tired" Oh my God I sound sooooo stupid! Why am I even here. If my aunt didn't tell me to go visit them I'd probably be back in dallas at the hospital or something.

"It's fine I'm kinda out of it hopefully tomarrow I'll feel better" he says.

"Yup" I say I seriously need to stop talking it's like how do I even have friends. I have like no social skills unless it's talking about work.

We finally reach the elevators we get in and Nick presses floor six.

"So were you going to Wisconsin to meet family?" NIck asks me

"Um yeah but my family lives there plus I was born there so I'm going home for the holidays. What about you?" I ask

"Yea my parents decided to have everyone meet at some relatives house."he says

"So why'd you move to dallas and away from your family? Don't you miss them?" he asks when the elevator finally reaches the sixth floor then we both get out and walking down the hallway to our rooms

"Well I didn't move away from them they moved away from me. I was born in Wisconsin I lived there until I was 13 then we moved to dallas, but we only moved because of my grandmother. So my parents decided they didn't want to live in dallas anymore so they moved back when I was 20 they told me to come with them but I couldn't leave my grandmother by herself. So they left without me."I say playing with my necklace.I always feel sad when I talk about that subject. But I only get sad because there's more to it than what I'm telling. "What about yourself?" I ask looking up at him

"Well after the band was over we all just went our seperate ways. I decided to come back to where I lived once and here I am"he said

I nodd then I realize I finally reach my door. Well" Goodnight" I say

"Goodnight" he says backing away a little

"Wait" I say what am I doing? Just walk inside real quick and pretend you didn't say anything

"Yea?" he says turning around

"Wanna meet for breakfast tomarrow morning?" I ask kinda nervous

"Sure" he said

"Um heres my number txt me in the morning when ur ready?ok?"i say grabbing one of my buisness cards out of my purse and writing my cell number on the back.

"Ok well see you tomarrow morning." he says taking the card. Finally I walk into my room throwing my purse on the floor I finally realize I forgot to call Alyson. I walk out into the hall grabbing my key card sitting on the floor.I quickly dial her number waiting for her to answer

"Hola Demi" she says happily

I laugh shes always filled with energy at the wierdest times "Hola Como estas Alyson?" I say

"Muy bien" she says then starts laughing whenever we start talking in spanish one of us always starts laughing and ruins it. "Well what happenened why are you stuck in TN for the night?"

"Plane got delayed couldn't get on another flight til tomarrow." I say "How's Ollie? I miss him."

"He's fine. Stop worrying. Just have fun with your family and friends, dont worry we'll be fine. Be careful in TN. Ok? I gotta go I have an early shift tomarrow at the hospital." She says "Oh and by the way the hospital told me when you get back can you come in for a few days?"

"Sure I'll be " I say hanging up. I hate that she knows me so well. Right then my phone starts ringing the song sexy chick I always laugh at that ringtone. I asked what my aunt Dallas wanted her ringtone to be sexy chick she sent the ringtone to my phone

"Hi Dallas" I say

"Whats this your mom tells me your in TN your supposed to be here." She says she always gives me these little lectures. Even though shes only three years older than me so we've always been close until she moved

I explained the situation for what felt like the hundreth time. "I'll be there tomarrow ok?" I say not wanting to be on the phone anymore. "well be sure to lock your door tonight ok I dont want some wierdo to snatch you when your well my friends are here I gotta go see you tomarrow love you bye" she says I can't help but laugh at the things she comes up with before I could even say good bye she hung up. I quickly get up oww my legs hurts from sitting on the floor for to long I go into my room and get ready to sleep

**Nick's POV**

I just got back from dinner with Demi. I don't know what it was but there was something different about her. Just as we're at the at her door She gives me her number and tells me to text her in the morning for breakfast. After a while I couldn't sleep I decide to take a as I'm walking down the hall I see Demi on the phone asking them 'How's Ollie?' Who's ollie. Ollie is usually short for Oliver. I couldn't help but wonder. I didnt mean to easedrop but I just couldn't help it. I quickly turn around and go back into my room, I can't get Demi off of my mind. I don't even know her! What's wrong with me a girl like her probably has a boyfriend I saw her wearing a saphire ring on her left hand maybe it's from a boyfriend? Or even fiance? Once I thought of fiance I couldn't help but start to get angry. I'm really starting to like her even though we only talked for a while and had an awkward dinner I still really like her. Aww well I'll see her in the morning ang just casually ask if she has a boyfriend? Ya thats what I do I quickly get back in bed forcing myself to sleep.

**Sooo what did you think? I'm so sorry this was supposed to be up like a week ago but I got so busy with stuff. I wrote the first half last week and I barely finished. I've been in a really bad mood lately so sorry if theres mistakes I dont feel like proofreading it. My stupid english teacher made us do a group project and I got stuck with a jock and a wierdo Got me sooooo mad! But please review I could really use some comments to cheer me up:) Also if you have any ideas or suggestions let me know I would love to hear what you guys have to say. Follow me on twitter Tilly_G**


	6. Married?

**Hey Guys! I was inspired to right today by my wierdo friend. She is one crazy chic! Today on our way to class she went up to some random dude and said "You're Hot!" I couldn't believe she did that but then again I've been friends with her for almost three years so nothing she does should shock me anymore but yet she always does. And the dude she told that to just said "Thanks baby girl." Then winked at her and just walked is so crazy but I love her as a best friend because shes well just her. Anyways this coming I have finals so I'm going to be studying like crazy because I cannot afford to lose credit or fail any of my classes. So I'd figure I'd get at least get one ep up before then. Enjoy:)**

**disclaimer! I own nothing only the plot!**

**Demi's POV**

I wake up to my cell phone alarm in the morning blasting Raise Your Glass by Pink through the tiny speakers. I turn it off putting my cell phone to charge while I take a quick shower.

Once I get out of the shower I try to dry my hair as best as possible. Ugh my hair it gets so frustrating especially since I dont have my hair straightner or blow dryer or curling iron it was all in my suit case. I guess today is a pony tail day. I get dressed when my cell phone beeps thinking its Nick but it was a text from my cousin. I read it its just one of those forward messages I quickly delete it then finish getting ready. Once I'm finished getting ready I throw all of my stuff back into my duffel bag then my cell phone beeps saying I have a new txt message from an unknown number. I open it and it says

_Hey it's Nick ready for breakfast?_

I look at the clock on the wall and see thats its 9:45 I quickly reply

_Sure Meet me in downstairs lobby in 5?_

Then a minute later I get a text back _See you there._

I Look around and see that I'm basically finished packing.I start to head downstairs. Once I get downstairs I see that Nick is already waiting for me.

"Hey Sorry if you had to wait long" I say

"No its fine I just got here."he says smiling "So um where did you wanna go for breakfast?"

"Well I was thinking starbucks?" I say gosh i feel like a little kid when i'm around him.

"Starbucks is great I haven't had one in a long time" he says as we're walking out the door.

"Me either there isnt a starbucks by my office. But there is a McDonald's so I do get a frappe from their McCafe." I say Once we get out I realizae its cold but not that cold.

"So do you know where the starbucks is because I have no idea where we're going."he says chuckling

"Well according to my phone theres a starbucks about 2 blocks that way." I say pointing straight ahead.

"ok" he says the we're both quiet...It seems like minutes passed by. I hate this silence.

"So um are you visiting your family in Wisconsin as well?" I ask. Gosh I sooo need help with my social skills which is odd for me because I'm a social worker and a nurse two jobs that require me to talk to people. I never have this much trouble talking to people.

"Yea I'm meeting my parents and brothers at one of my aunt's house. I've only been there a couple of times when I was on tour but I only got to stay for a couple of hours. So I'm excited to stay for almost a week." he says

"Well I know I love it there sometimes I wish I could move back home but I know I gotta stay where I am."I say

"Well whats stopping you from moving back home if you love it so much?" he asks looking at me

"Ummm..." what do i say? I barely know this guy. and yet we're talking about stuff that took forever to tell Anna and Alyson."Just reasons" Then I finally see starbucks "oh look we made it to starbucks." I say pointing to it

"Great" he says

"Sorry i changeds the subject I just don't like talking about it." I say as we're about to reach the door to starbucks

"It's fine we don't have to talk about it if you don't wanna." he says holding the door open for me. Wow he held open the door for me the last guy I knew who did that was my ex from about almost a year and a half ago. And of course the occasional stranger at the store. None of my guy friends hold open the door open for me. Those jerks!

"Thanks" I say walking in "So do you know what you're gonna get?" I look around I see that there's not that many people in here I expected it to be more crowded.

"Ummmm probably a mocha and a ?" he says looking at me

"probably the same."I say once we order I start to reach for my wallet but then i see that nick had already given the guy his credit card. I look at nick " I thought I was gonna pay for breakfast" I said to him

"It's fine reaally I dont mind plus usually isnt the guy supposed to pay for the girl?" he says looking at me. I just stay silent. I guess I've been on my own so long I forgot what its like to have people take care of you. Once we get our breakfast we go to a small table by the windows.

"So Nick do you just teach music class? "I ask taking a small bite of my muffin

"No I also help out with theater class like our school plays and stuff." he says

"Thats cool so what school do you teach at?" I ask

"Lincoln high school" he says

"really? I work like 5 mins from there. I'm always around the school every one in a while." I say

"Thats cool"he says nodding"So are you married" pointing towards my my left hand.

i look at him confused then I look down at my hand oh that ring. "Oh no my parents got me this ring for my 17th birthday I just wear it there because theres this one guy that wouldnt stop bothering me so one day i just told him i was married i guess its a habit every morning to put it there."I say switching it to my right hand

I look over at him and I wanna say that he looks a little relieved I wonder why? I've never been good at the whole relationship stuff. Ive only had a couple of boyfriends and they always turn out to be either idiots morons or losers. So I guess after my last boyfriend i just kinda gave up. Well I wouldnt say given up but i did stop trying. "Well thats kinda a relief I think your husband wouldve gotten upset to see you hanging out in TN with a guy when you were suppossed to be visiting your family." He says.

"No I kinda gave up on the whole relationship stuff after my last boyfriend." I say

**Nick's POV**

Wait she said that she gave up on her last boyfriend so that means that shes maybe I might have a shot! Wow how can a girl as pretty as her still be single. You would have to be a moron to not even give her a second glance.I wish I had the nerve to ask her out right now. I've never had this much problems with girls. When I was famous they all just kindof threw themselves at me. Not to sound obnoxious or anything.

**Demi's POV**

Once we are finished we start to walk back towards the hotel. At least breakfast wasnt awkward unlike we reach the hotel and walk into the lobby. "So when are you gonna head to the airport?" I ask

"I was thinking of heading over there right now. I'm already done packing so I just need to check out you?" he says looking through his wallet for his key card

"The same I finshed packing before breakfast. "I look at my phone to check the time seeing that I had better start heading over there. " what time is your flight?"

"At noon " he says "I think this hotel has a special bus that takes you to the airport so Ill meet you down here?"

"Sure" Once I get up to my room I grab my duffelbag and purse looking around to make sure I have everything and wasnt forgetting anything. I walk down to the lobby. I get there about two minutes before nick does. Then we check out and that special bus takes us and some other people to the airport we get through security, we find out gate, and finally board our small plane.

Once I put my duffel bag in the cabinet. I sit and put my purse under the seat in front of me. And I take out my book that I'm reading for like the hundreath time but I cant help it its just such a great book is the host. My friend forced me to read the whole entire thing when I was 16 but when I was finished I loved it! I look to see that nick is straight across from me on the other side of the plane. I was 15A and he had seat 15D.

Once the plane was landed in WI. I wait for everyone to get off the plane. I grab my duffel bag. and head out to see a group of people waitng to board the plane.I see that Nick was standing there waitng for me. "Hey" I say At least I think he was waitng for me but he didnt seem to notice me until I said something

"Oh there you are I thought you were gonna stay on the plane for the next flight" he says as we walk toward the place were we get our luggage. I had a duffelbag which had some of my clothes but I also had a luggage. Nick just had a backpack with him and I'm assuming to he had a luggage to?

"I thought about it for a moment." I said laughing once we get to the luggage thing that spins Nicks luggage comes out first. But he waits for me. Once I see mine come out.I reach for it but NIck grabs it for me and takes it off. "Thanks"

"No problem." he says as we start to walk off to where everyone is waiting for everybody. Once we reach that point

"Well Thank you for enjoy WI usually around thanksgiving day they start to get snow so if youre lucky youll get to see some snow. " I said giving him a quick hug. I turn around and see my mom, my cousin, and my aunt. I walk towards them once they give me a quick hug my aunt takes my luggage and my cousin takes my duffel bag. Then we start to head back to the car I look back to see if I can see Nick I see him walking towrds his brothers. I wave at him then I go catch up with my mom.

**Nick's POV**

Once demi gives me a hug I see her walk towards to her family. I see to what i'm guessing her mom? She looks a little young to be her mom. Then I see her hug to a girl who looks about 17? And another girl who looks only a few years older than demi. Then I see my brothers talking and they dont even notice me.I start to walk towards my brothers. At least I didnt blow my chance with Demi. I still have her number plus I know where she works and sometimes she comes to the school I work. I look back at Demi to see that her family has her luggage then she sees me and smiles and waves. then walks away.

**Soooooo what did you think? I know the story is moving slow but I promise there will be drama. The only reason its moving slow is because I wanted to start from the very beginning and I dont like to skip alot in my stories. So PLEASE review I really wanna know what you think. anyway its already 4 in the morning plus I gotta get up for church tomarrow... Anyway ~Tilly:)**


	7. Margaritas

**Hey I know its been awhile since I updated but I have the next 2 weeks off! yay im so dealing with annoying teachers or others students around the school when you hear them talking about stuff that makes no sense and then you just wanna punch them. So ok enough about me here is chapter **

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot!**

**Demi's POV**

Once we get are in the car I get stuck sitting in the back with my 17 year cousin. "So how was your flight?" my mom asks

"It was good. Kind of tiring" I say "So whos house am I staying by?" I ask hoping its not my grandparents house. Dont get me wrong I love them but they drive me crazy. As a kid I could only stay for a couple of hours.

"You get to stay with ME!" My aunt Dallas says I laugh because she loves herself as a teen she would constantly take pictures of herself and it was rare if you founnd a picture of her and someone else in it."Aren't you just lucky?"She says looking back at me

"Not really" my mom says then we all start laughing except my couson because I don't think she feels comfortable around my aunt since my aunt is from my moms side and my cousin is from my dads side. We love to joke around thats all we do.

"Shush your face" Dallas said she always says that whenever her and my mom would joke around and she didnt have something sarcastic to say she would always says 'shush your face'

**Nick's POV**

Once me and my brothers are in the car "So how was your trip?" Kevin asks

"It was good." I say looking out the window thinking the only thing that made the trip over here good was meeting Demi. Soon enough we arrive at my aunts house. My mom comes out in a cooking apron. "Hi mom" I say hugging her

"Hi sweetie oh i missed you. Come in come in its so cold out here" she says going inside. I get my bags from the trunk of my brothers car and go inside only to be greeted by the rest of my family.

After I get settled in one of the guest bedrooms Joe comes in. "Hey man tonight we're going to a party ok? Kevin and danielle and maya are coming to."

A party we dont even know anyone here "Wait how do you know about a party didnt you just get here like yesterday you dont even know anybody here."

"Its our cousins girlfriends party so we wont be going alone. Dont worry" he says patting my back then leaving my room

**Demi's POV**

My mom says that I have to go stop by my grandmas house to say hi to just what I need.

Once I say hi to everyone dallas decided to wait outside for me she doesnt feel comfortable around that side of my just say that they're vey I walk outside and we're on our way to her house "So I gotta work tonight and so does James we probably wont be back until midnight. But I saw your childhood best friend selena at work the other day and told her you were coming into town and she was so excited so if you wanna hang out with her tonight or you can just hang at the house or whatever I just feel bad leaving you by yourself." Dallas works at a video store. And shes going to collage part time so I know she has to work alot. She wouldve been already done if she figured out what she wanted to do but she was always undecided. Her fiance is a firemen. So he works alot also.

"Its fine I know that you have to work I'll just see what Selena's up to tonight." I said

"Ok great" she says once she goes to work she left me a pair of keys in case i wanted to go anywhere. I decide to call selena. About a year after I moved to Dallas,TX we had a falling out now we just email each other every few months. "Hello?" Selena answers

"Hey Sel its me Demi"I say walking around my aunts house

"Omg I cant believe it you're in town arent you? I havent seen you in years. What are you doing? are you busy?" she says talking so fast I barely understood what she was saying

"No I was calling to see if you wanted to hang out tonight?" I ask

"Of course I wanna hang out with you tonight." She says "I'm having this party you should come where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"I'm at Dallas' house." I say

"Ok well be ready because I told everyone to be here by 7 and its already 6:30. ok bye" she says and hang up really fast.

I quickly curl my hair and since I put my hair in a bun once I got out from the airport it was already in curls so I just touch it up with my curling iron and get dressed. Nothing fancy just some nice jeans and a nice shirt with some flats then I hear a knock at the door. I open it to see my childhood best friend. But she didnt look like my best friend at all. Whenever people in my life change lets just say its not for the better. "Hi Omg look at you! You've changed so much last time I saw you, we were like what 15. Thats about 10 years.! Well lets get going Oh by the way I invited everyone from middle school." John was this guy i really really liked in middle school to me he was perfect but selena never liked him. I still dont know why. I dont feel like seeing anyone I used to know

"What please tell me you didnt. you always hated them when we were little." I say

"Well I thought it would be a nice havent seen you in like 13 years." She says innocently. "Plus I told Sierra when I saw her at the store and i didnt know she still kept contact with everyone and she told them so i kinda had to invite them."

Once we pulled up to her house it looks like the party had already started without her "My boyfriend is here we kinda hrew the party together. I cant wait for you to meet him He is so Hot! And I think that you'll think he's hot too. C'mon lets go." She says pulling me towards the party in her we get to the side of her house I hear reggae music blasting from speakers in a corner. I love reggae music but its kinda a secret nobody knows.

Once selena reaches the patio area I come face to face with a man which I'm assuming to be her boyfriend? "Demi I would like you to meet my wonderful boyfriend Shane. Shane I would like you to meet bestest friend in the whole wide world Demi" I have to admit he was very attractive. he had brown shaggy hair with brown eyes and you could see that he had muscles through his shirt. I didnt mean to look. But can you blame me?

"NIce to meet you Demi." He says extending his hand for me to shake

"Nice to meet you to" I say slipping my hand into I hear a voice that i havent heard in forever and I didnt think I'd ever hear again.

"Well well look whos all grown up" iI turn around and of course I see exactly who I thought it was.

"Hello John" I say rolling my eyes.

"Hello, So what have you've been up to the last 10 years?" he asks leaning against the wall of selenas house.

"Umm I think I'll let you guys catch up. Demi I'll see you in a bit." Selena says walking away with Shane. Damn her. I see John now and im thinking what the hell was i smoking ? John is not my type at all. Usually I'm not that picky when it comes to guys appearences. I look back at John to see him checking me out? What the heck? perv much? I always hate it when guys check me out because the guys that do are always morons.

"Nothing, what about you?" What the hell am I doing asking him questions I wanna get away from him not keep talking to him. Just walk away no wait that would just be mean.

"Just living life, I just got engaged to Cassie remember her?" he says Oh wait hes engaged to her?I never had anything bad or good to say about Cassie. Oh wait I shouldn't be so hard on John because if he's engaged that should mean he's in love with her.

After a while a bunch of other people from my middle school joined us some I was happy to see others not so much. Selena joined us to while Shane was hanging out with some other guys talking about Cassie joined us. Next thing I know all of us are sitting in a circle on the patio. Some of us were sitting on chairs while others were sitting on the floor (I was sitting on a porch swing that was very comfortable that sat two people so Selena sat next to me)laughing. Honestly I thought I would hate it but it wasnt that bad.

Selena just left to get me another drink from inside. A few mins later she came out handing me a margarita. This is my 3rd one so far tonight but thank god I'm not drunk I can handle my alcohol very well. It reminds me of my first margarita I had when I was 16. but thats a whole other here we are laughing at storys that we are all telling.

**Nick's POV**

We get to our cousins Shane girlfriends house. "Are we at the right house?" I ask not really sure about going in.

"These are the directions that he gave us " Kevin says getting out of his truck.

"Well lets go" Joe says walking around the back. I look at kevin and Maya and they just shrug and follow him. I guess I better follow them too I don't wanna be left out here like an idiot. I start to hear loud really loud. I think its reggae music? I'm not to sure though.

We get back there we see alot of people. Mostly everybody just standing around talking or dancing on the lawn. We start to walk around. Everybody just seems so different. We stand out. Alot. Then our cousin Shane comes over to us "Hey you made it! I didnt think you guys were meet my girlfriend." He says motioning for us to follow him. We follow him to a patio."Watch your step that board is loose I gotta fix it soon." He says pointing at it.

We all get up to see a bunch of people in a circle laughing and having a good his girlfriend I'm assuming running up to us."Heyyyy" she says

"Guys this is Selena" he starts to introduce us. Then she covers her mouth with both hands and starts to run inside "Oh great. I think shes drunk." he says to us"Hey Demi?" he yells. wait Demi that cant be the same Demi I met a few days ago can it? I then look to see who he's yelling at. And sure enough it is the same Demi. What is she doing here?

"Ya?"she says yelling back. shes hanging out with all the people in a circle

"How many drinks did Selena have?" he asks

"Only 3. She doesnt handle liquor very well." She says laughing. She doesnt seem to notice me. Maybe because it's 10pm and really dark 's tiki torches all throughout the yard and the porch light. I look closer at Demi to see that shes sitting on a porch swing and is covering her legs with a blanket rocking the porch swing back and forth. Wow she looks beautiful and shes not even she goes back to listening to what everyone else in the group was laughing about.

**Soooooo what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and btw if you're wondering of what john looks like just think of someone like cody linly. Ok well Merry Christmas! Follow me on twitter Tilly_G**


	8. Stalker

**Hey guys I know I havent updated in a while but i've been busy with my research project for english. But I'm gonna try to updated at least one chapter a week. Plus my aunt came to visit me for a week so I've been soo happy cuz I only get to see her one every few months so I was so happy when she came for a whole week! So anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Demi's POV**

Here I am its about 11pm and it was getting really cold outside so Shane(Selena's boyfriend) put a little fire pit in the middle of the fire pit. Now its really warm. Selena had just came out from inside. She looked really sick so she sat on the floor next to the fire pit. I can;t believe we've been out here since 7. Right now john is telling some stories about what's happened to him over the last 13 yrs . and everyone is laughing he was always a funny person when we were little. I was done after my 4th margarita and decided to stick to water for the rest of the night. I didnt feel like having a hangover tomarrow when I have to go visit my family.

**Nick's POV**

I've been here for about an hour and I still dont think Demi knows I'm here. I would go over to her but she looks like shes having such a good time talking and laughing I dont wanna bother her. Should I go over? Ugh this is so frustrating I see that Shane's girlfriend came back out and rejoined Demi and the rest of their friends except she is now sitting on the floor next to the firepit.

"Who you looking at?" I jump a little because Joe came up behind me and scared me."Are you staring at Shanes girlfriend? That's messed up if you are"

"What? No I wasn't staring at anyone." I say a little to quickly

"Sure." he says I can tell that he doesn't believe me. "Unless you're staring at that blond dude which is kinda creepy if you are."

"Fine I was looking at the brown haired girl the one sitting on the porch swing." I say sighing

"Do you know her becuase you were watching her like you're stalking her." he says ugh most of the time I just wanna hit joe in the head.

"I met her on my flight over here. She lives in dallas also and she's here visiting some family. We had dinner and breakfast together." I say

"Well then go say hi to her its better than standing here like an idiot stalking her." he says putting his hand on my shoulder.

I push his hand off "I'm not stalking her." I say

"Whatever you say dude." Joe goes back to join maya, kevin, and danielle. I think I will go back to say hi. I start to walk over to say hi. Ok this is it. I finally reach her. I stay silent for a minute. "Hey demi." I say then she finally looks up.

"Hey Nick! I didnt know you were coming." She says standing up

" Ya well Shane our cousin invited us.." I say

"Oh do you and you brothers wanna join us around the warm fire its really cold out here." She says.

"Ya let me go get them." I say then she sits back down. I go get my brothers maya and danielle. Kevin and danielle take 2 empty seats on the other side of the fire pit. I have a seat next to Demi as she scoots over to make room for and maya take a seat on the floor

"Oh guys by the way this is Nick. and his brother and I'm sorry I dont know your names." she says motioning toward maya and danielle.

"I'm maya and that is danielle and kevin and joe." Maya says pointing toward who she is naming

"Well I'm Demetria but you can call me Demi" She says smiling.

After a while a couple have hours have passed. A few people had left. I looked at my watch and it was now 2 am. Selena was asleep on the floor but Shane took her inside. We would have left earlier but Demi's friends are way to funny even funnier than joe.I look over next to me and see that Demi had fallen asleep. She must have been really tired because she was just awake like 10 min ago.

Kevin finally gets up "Guys I think we better get going its really late." He says getting his keys out of his pocket I get up to I look at Demi not sure if I should leave her out here.

Finally Shane comes back outside "You guys leaving?" he asks

"Ya its really late. are you coming back with us."Joe asks

"No didnt your mom tell you I moved out last year I have a small apartment a few blocks away but I think I'm just gonna crash here with Selena tonight." Shane says

"Ok" I say "By the way Demi fell asleep" I say pointing at Demi

"Its fine Selena gave her a ride over here" he says looking over at Demi "I'll just have Demi sleep in Selenas guest bedroom I'll just take the couch. If my mom asks just tell her I'll be over there tomarrow afternoon. Alright?"

"See you tomarrow"Kevin says walking toward the car

I start to walk to the car going through the side gate like we came in. I look back to see everyone else around the fire getting ready to leave. And I see Shane trying to wake Demi.

**Demi's POV**

I wake up to see Shane shaking my arm calling my name. I take out my iphone to see that it is 2:15 am. I look around to see that Nick has left along with everyone he came with and everyone else was saying their goodbyes

I get up to say goodbye and hug them and exchange number with them.I look around to see that the only ones left is now is me and Shane. I look again at my iphone and see that i have a few text messages and a couple missed calls and a voicemail but To be honest I was to tired and lazy to check them. I'll just check them in the morning.

"Since Selena gave you a ride here and since its probably to late to go back to where you're staying without waking anyone up wanna just stay here Selena has a guest bedroom" shane asks

"Yea thanks Where is it?" I ask my vision is a little blurry it always is when ever I'm tired or stressed.

"C'mon I'll show you" he says walking inside

"What about this mess?" I say

"I'll clean it up tomarrow." he says looking outside "oh and I'll drop you off where ever you're staying tomarrow morning since selena will probably be to hungover to drive"

"Ok thanks" I say "What about you?do you live here with Selena?" I ask as we walk upstairs and reach the guest bedroom

"No, I dont live here I'm just gonna sleep on the couch tonight."he says opening the door

"Ok well goodnight" I say walking toward the bed right now I'm to tired to even think I close my eyes hoping I'll fall asleep within the next few min.

**Sooooooo. What do you think I know this chapter may be a little boring and short but please let me know of what you think of the story so far.. And I'm probably gonna change the title of the story. Any suggestions?Please review! And follow me on twitter Tilly_G **

**P.S. I dont have school Monday so I'm gonna put another chapter up by monday**


	9. Arguments

**Hey guys so I said I would get another chapter up by I did! Yay I got to update twice within two days! So anyway I would like to thank those of you who actually read my those of you who review! So thank you nemilover4life thank you soooo much. And Xthereal-meX thank you for reviewing all of the chapters! Anyway I did change the summary a little bit because the old summery didnt say anything about the back to the story!**

**Demi's POV the next morning**

I wake up to light coming through the window. I take a look at my phone that was next to me on the bed that said it was 9:37 am. I'm always an early riser mainly because I'm so used to waking up early in the morning for work. I am way to tired, but yet I can't fall asleep. I remember that I had seen missed calls and text messages. I decide to check them. I look through my inbox to see that I have 7 new txt messages I got 2 from old friends that I hung out with last night saying we should hang out sometime again soon. I got another 2 from Dallas just asking me what I was doing and if I was going back to her house last night. She's probably worried I'll be back at her house soon. Then I got 1 from my cousin Lola who is a few years younger than me saying that she wants to go to the movies with me today. 1 from my aunt thats oler than me just checking in with me. Then finally I check the last one. Suprisingly I see that it's from NIck. I can feel myself smile a little. I open it and it says

_Hey I had a great time at your friends party. Your friends are really was great to see you again. Hope we can hang out again sometime soon -Nick_

Once I read it I suddenly feel wide awake. It's wierd how he can make me feel so...special? I'm not sure if special is the right word. But he does make me smile whenever I think about him or talk to him. I really and honestly don't know what to think. I mean he's a guy right? All of the guys I have dated they just always end up hurting me in the end. Now here I am thinking Nick is different but wait a minute thats what i thought about my last boyfriend.I thought he was perfect and I thought he was the one I was gonna spend the rest of my life with. He was such a gentlemen when I first met him. but after a few months I guess I got to see the real him.

Wait a minute... Why am I thinking about relationships? And the bigger question why is NIck in this? I need to stop thinking about this!

My thoughts get interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" I say.

I look over to the door to see Selena poke her head in "Did I wake you?" she asks

"No I was already awake. " I say as she comes in and closes the door "How do you feel?" I ask as she comes in and jumps on the bed a little laying dow next to me(not in a gay way it was a queen size so she was on the left side I was on the right side)

"Ugh terrible I have the worlds largest headache right now" she says rubbing her head

I can't help but laugh a alittle but I never thought that I would ever see Selena hung over "Well that's what you get for throwing a party." I say

"Yea I think I learned my lessoned" she says laughing a little

After that we talked for a little bit and the next thing I know it's 11:30. Then Selena asks me "Hey you wanna go out for breakfast and make fun of the losers having lunch?" (A/N I got that from a tv show I was watching the other day called 8 simple rules)

I laugh which makes her laugh "No I gotta get back to Dallas' house and then go visit my family"

"Ok well me and Shane will drive you home. I'd drive myself but my head hurts to much." She gets up and goes to get Shane. A few mins later she comes back up "Are you ready?" She asks I see that she put on a hoodie over her clothes

"Yea "I grab my purse and follow her to the car ride was surprisingly long. Selena talked most of the time. She talks alot for someone who has a hangover. Then I reach Dallas' house I get out and so does Selena she gives me a big hug before I go in the house.

"I'm gonna miss you so much! Don't let it be 10 years again before we actually have another conversation. That's loner than 5 mins."She says getting back in the car. I'm gonna miss her we were like sisters growing up. We were complete opposites. She was smart and sort of a perfectionist(even though she will deny it) While I didn't have a care in the world.

I walk into Dallas' house to see her straightening her hair in her room "Hey I was wondering when you were gonna be back."

"Yea well it got kinda late and I didn't wanna come back and make noise so I just spent the night by her house." I said looking through my luggage finding something to wear today.

"Yeah I kinda figured because I called you and texted you." Right i never called her back

"Oh I didnt' hear my phone."I said

"So what did you guys do last night?" she asks

"Ummm... she had a small little party. just a couple of close friends." I say. Ok I wasn't lying just...bending the truth a little. It was a party and she did have some of her close friends their. I didn't tell her I drank or anything. She's always been over protective if i told her she would tell my mom who would then tell my dad and I didn't wanna hear an hour lecture on Why drinking is bad for you and your health.

"Ok cool. Well your mom called this morning and said that she wanted you to spend time with your dad's side of the family." she says once she is done straightening then turing to look at me

"Ok I guess I'll go. I'm gonna go shower ok?" I say

"ok then when your done we can go out for lunch" she says going to feed her dogs

Once I'm done showering I decided I was gonna wear jeans, with my black nike tennis, and a plain white tshirt with a black sweater over it. I didn't feel like dressing up today.

"Ok ready to go?"I ask. I only took about 30 min to get ready I just put my hair up in a pony tail.

"Yea let me just turn off the tv" Then she turns off the lights and says "Bye boys be good!" She says that to her 2 dogs. Those dogs are adorable if you are laying down on the couch watching tv or a movie they'll lay next to you and watch tv or a dog Ollie at home likes to lay on the floor and he will only sit on the couch.

"So where do you wanna go?"She says jumping into the drivers seat of her big black truck.

"How about Wongs Wok? Last time I had their food was before I moved to Dallas."I said

"Ok I haven't had their food in a while either."she says I put on my seat belt because let's just say she isnt the best driver in the world.

**Later on that Day still Demi's POV**

Later on that day I arrive at my grandmas house from my dad's side I walk in to see that nothing has changed everything and everyone is in their exact same place. My grandpa is sitting a a chair between the dinning room and living room. My dad sitting on the floor with my uncle and a few of my cousins. My aunt in a recliner by the window, I could hear my grandma and other aunt cooking in the kitchen. And my other cousins in one of the bedrooms playing hide and seek. And between the yelling and the noise of the kitchen I could hear my uncle typing on the computer in the dinning room.

"Demi!" I get a big hug from 4 of my cousins.

"Hey you finnally made it we were waiting for you"my dad says "Where have you've been all day?"

"I was with Dallas right now and this morning I was with Selena."

"Well," he says standing up " you should've been here with your family, you're only here for a week and you dont get to see them that often "

Ok i admitt I was trying to stall time with Dallas after lunch we went to the mall to shop a little until she convinced me to come hear."Dad, I was spending time with Dallas to. She also is my family."i say

My dad started to say something. I already knew what was coming a mini argument. That's when I stopped him. "Can we please talk about this later I just got 's not like I got her at like 10pm It's only 5pm."

He just looks at me for a minute "Ok well Lola wanted to go to the movies with you." he says sitting down. I was so glad we didnt get in a arguement right now infront of everyone. Its like he doesn't approve of anything I do. It's been this way ever since I turned 18.

Then my cousin comes running up to me "Hey cuz you ready to go to the movies?" She says She's only like 17 so I like spending time with her.

"I dont have a car" I say then all of a sudden i hear my aunt on the recliner say something

"Here" she says throwing a set of keys at me." You can take the jeep it's out back"

"Ok thanks we'll be back by dinner" I say walking to the other side of the house passing through the kitchen.

"Demi? Are you leaving? You just got here." she says looking at me

"No grandma I'll be back for dinner I'm just gonna take Loloa to the movies."I say opening the back door.

"Oh ok then she goes back to cooking and watching a spanish soap opera on the tiny television in the kitchen. I know it sounds wierd to have a tv in the kitchen but it's always been there ever since i can remember. We have a big family so she spends alot of time in the kitchen cooking for everyone.

**Ok I know this is a wierd place to leave off on but its 10:30 on a school night and I totally forgot I had homework! I spent all day watching cake boss the next great baker That I forgot about my english way I was thinking of changing the title of this story any suggestions? Please Review.! Follow me on twitter Tilly_G**

**Review!**


	10. Firestone

**Hey guys! I figure its been a while since I've updated, But I was gonna put this up last night but I fell asleep listening to music and I woke up at 5 am and there was nothing good on tv so I finished writing this. I haven't updated in a while cuz I had to write a research paper I worked a month on it and my teacher gave me a 76! I was sooooo mad. I reread that thing like 100 times I even memorized parts of it ! Plus my school 'banned' valentines day and said we weren't allowed to bring any present. Its not like anyones going to listen. Anyway back to the story****.**** Happy Valentines Day!**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing but the plot!**

**Demi's POV once the movie is over**

The movie was funny. I check the time to see that it is only 7:15 pm. The movie was really short. The movie theater we decided to go to was inside a mall. My family always has dinner really late. Like 9:00 pm late. It was always this way.

"Hey Lola wanna go look around the mall for a little while?" I ask

"Sure" she says

After a little while I got a little hungry. We get a pretzel and lemonade from the food court. Then we decide it would be a good time to head back. I didn't really get anything from the mall I bought Lola 2 shirts. and I got myself a sweater and 2 tank tops

Once we get back to the house everyone is watching some old home movies of my grandparents trip to Mexico. Then me and Lola walk in. Then my grandma stands up" Ok we were waiting for you to get back to eat. Everyone to the table" my grandma says as she goes to serve the food

The night goes by pretty quickly. Then I'm back at Dallas' house.

"hey how was it over there?" Dallas asks as I come back in. I see Dallas on the couch watching tv.

"Boring you know its the same all the time dinner at 9. All of my cousins bothering me. So what are you watching?"I ask trying to get my mind off of things

"Nothing just flipping through the channels" she says as I sit down on the couch next to her.

"Wanna watch friends?" I ask. that was our favorite tv show in our teen years. We loved it we've both seen every episode at least twice

"Ya I'll put it in the DVD player you put in a bag of popcorn and get some sodas." she says getting up.

once we start watching 'friends'. Dallas speaks up "so what do you have planned for tomorrow?" she asks

"Umm Diana (my 7 yr old cousin) has a birthday party tomorrow which I totally forgot So tomorrow morning I have to go buy a birthday present. Which I should have known because when you have 15 cousins its always someone's birthday."I say

"Oh ok." she says. She's quiet right now which is odd for her. Something's wrong Then a few mins later I hear her ask "How's mom?" she says quietly

That's what's bothering her."She's fine. I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave her by herself for a week but Tia went to stay with her." I say. I call my grandma from my mom's side mom because she raised me. My mom was always to busy either working or finishing up high school. So I spent most of my childhood with her.

The next morning was same as usual. I had to get up early to go get Diana a birthday present. At the store I had no idea what to get 7yr olds."Hey Dallas what do 7yr olds like?"I say walking through the toy aisle at target.

"Umm I don't know? just get her a Barbie."She says

"Wow thanks for the help" I say sarcastically

"So where is her birthday party supposed to be anyway?"she asks

"Firestone" I say. I used to loved firestone when i was a kid. Firestone is like chuck e cheese but 10 times better. While at target Dallas picks up some dish soap and other stuff that she needs for her house. In the end I end up getting my cousin a Barbie like Dallas said and a few Barbie outfits and a gift bag. We both go back to Dallas house and around 1. I decide to go to my grandparents house.

Once I get there I see some of my other cousins running around or playing in one of the guest bedrooms. Everything is always the same. I already know I'm gonna be bored at firestone so I decide to text Selena while my grandparents are getting ready.

_Hey Selena, U busy?_

_Nope bored just finished cleaning? What U up to today?_

_Cousins birthday party at firestone. _

_Fun!_

_Wanna come? It'll be just like old times. Remember when we used to go to chuck e cheese all the time?_

_Sure I'll go! Meet u where?_

_Well are you ready?_

_Yea but I dont have a present._

_Its fine I bought an extra sweater for her. I'll just put ur name on it._

_K meet you at ur grandparents in 10?_

I look over at my grandparents and see that they need about another half an hour to get ready.

_Yup._

15 mins later I see Selena pull up. I go outside "Hey now I don't have to be by myself."

"Yup, we can pretend we 13 again." Selena says laughing

"Yea." I say

"Your family won't mind I'm coming." She asks worriedly

"No its fine. Her real birthday was 2 weeks ago and she had all her friends there. So today is just family and my dads and uncles friends. Plus they said I could invite someone if I wanted to." I say. "Now come on lets get going my grandparents are already late. Can we take your car?"

"Yea wanna go now?" Selena asks

"Yup let me just tell my grandparents that I'm leaving."

I walk inside. "Grandpa?" He's usually in the living room

"Over here." I hear its coming from the dining room "My friend is here so we are just gonna go and meet you guys there. Ok?"

"Ok that's fine." On my way out I pick up my present that's on the floor. On the car ride over here I learn some new things about Selena. I now know that she is a realtor.

**At Firestone**

Wow this is even bigger than I remembered. They probably expanded it over the years. After about 10 mins of looking around I see my family. Well my mom is the first one I see.

"Demi over here. The kids are all playing, They are all over the place. Where are your grandparents you were supposed to come with them?" She says carrying my baby cousin.

"They were still back at the house getting ready When I left," I say

"Then how did you get here?"She says

"I came with Selena, You remember Selena right mom?" I ask

"Oh yeah Hi sweetie It's been years! You've grown so much." My mom says giving Selena a quick hug. "Ok well you guys go have fun. You can just put that present on the table. I'm gonna go change the baby's diaper"

I put the present on the table to see that no one is there except my aunt and I'm guessing my mom but she had to change the babies diaper. "Hi D, Go have fun here are some tokens. Give me the present I'll just put it here with all the rest of them."

Next thing you know me and Selena are playing the speed race car game. "Oh no I got a text" she quickly pulls it out looks to see who it's from but doesn't read it and keeps playing.

"Who is it from?" I ask still driving

"Shane he can wait a few min until I finish this game." She says I was ahead of her until she caught up with me. Finally the game finishes and I win just by a second. Well I didnt really win I got second place and Selena got fourth.

"Oh yeah I win!" I say

"Not really you only got second place." She says picking up her phone "Shane just wants to know where I am because he stopped by the house and I wasn't home." Ohhhhh...

Two mins later I'm guessing its Shane that texts back? I wonder if its just me but she looks a little frustrated and annoyed. Instead of texting him back she just calls him.

I hear her say "Hey Shane I'm at firestone." Then I hear her say "Yeah I'm with Demi at her cousins birthday party." "Yeah you can but you cannot join the birthday party." Huh? Join the birthday party. "Ok bye love you." Then I see her hang up.

"Shane wanted to come see me, but I told him he couldn't join the birthday party. Apparently he was having lunch with his cousins down the street so he should be here soon." She says putting her blackberry cell phone away in her pocket. "C'mon lets go play airhocky, since were probably too old for the rock climbing."

"Yay I love that game." I was so into the game. I barely even noticed Shane come up behind Selena and hug her from behind. I think she got a little creeped out that someone was hugging her. I guess she didn't realize Shane was already here.

"Ahhhh!" I hear Selena yell a little then she turned around and saw that it was just Shane "Don't do that to me I thought it was some creepy old man or something." She says punching him in the arm playfully. I laugh. I looked down to my right to see my 5 year old little cousin Maya.

"Hey Maya." I say picking her up. She was so adorable in her little dress and two small ponytails. I just wanna steal her! But I won't. "I won Maya, give me a hi-five!" She gives me a hi-five with her small little hand

"I'm sorry."He says laughing a little.

"Demi I want a rematch. You only won because Shane distracted me."

"Nooooooo, wematch!" I hear Maya yell from my arms. I'm guessing she has trouble with her R's.

"What no rematch? Why Maya?" I ask In the little voice I use to talk to kids. I know its weird but It still works.

"Because mommy said," She takes a deep breath "Mommy said to get you and your friend, because she said it's time to cut the cake." I'm surprised she doesn't have trouble with her S'.

"Ok well lets go then." I say putting her down holding her hand so she doesn't get lost.

I turn around to face Selena to see that she was talking to Shane and that Shane's cousins had joined them. Joe, Nick and Kevin were looking around amazed like little kids. Nick looks so hot. Wait what am I thinking . Stop Demi, Remember what happened with your last boyfriend. I quickly snap out of it "Selena" she turns to face me

"Yea?" She says

"Are you coming we are gonna cut the cake." I say

"Yea" She turns to the guys and tells them something then walks to me. "Ready?"

"Yea lets go." I say "Are the guys staying?" I ask looking back to see that they all disappeared.

"Yea they were gonna leave but Shanes cousins have never been to a place like this. So they are gonna stay and hang out with us." She says. Then we get to the table where everyone is and see there's no place to sit so me and Selena just stand. Then we all sing Happy Birthday and everyone has a piece of cake and Diana is opening her presents.

"Ok now this one is from?" My aunt was gonna ready the tag outside of the gift bag but I forgot to put my name. Oops.

"That one is from me."I say She pulls out all the tissue paper and throws the paper on the floor. "Wow! Look I got a new Barbie!" She say then realizes there are some Barbie clothes in the bag.

"Thank you D!" She says running over to hug me.

"You are welcome now go open the rest of your presents." She says then walks back to where she was sitting. Then my aunt pulls out the other one of my presents. "Who's this from?" she asks

"That's from you" I whisper to Selena.

"That's from me" she says

"Look this is from D's friend ok?" My aunt says

She pulls ok a pretty pink and purple sweater with a bracelet. I forgot I also bought her a bracelet. "I could see she loved the bracelet more than the sweater. "Thanks I owe you. I know I didn't have to get her a present but I feel bad if I go to a birthday party and don't bring a present."

"Don't worry about it. In about 5 mins she won't even remember who the presents are from." I say.

**Nick's POV**

I'm at lunch with my cousin Shane but apparently he wanted to know where Selena was. So Selena called him after he texted her. It's been about two days since that party at Selena's. I still can't believe Demi was there. A few mins later I hear Shane get off the phone

"Hey guys wanna go to firestone?" he says

"What's firestone?" Joe asks

"You guy have been to chuck e cheese before right?" he says looking at all three of us. We all nod but we haven't been there in years. "Ok well imagine chuck e cheese but 10 times better." I'm kind of confused how can chuck e cheese be 10 times better?

At firestone I look around amazed? Wow I've never seen anything like this. They have a little section where you can play mini golf, a room for laser tag, a rock climbing wall and this huge thing that's 3 levels up and you can throw the little plastic colorful balls that everyone used to jump in when they were little, but instead of jumping in them you can throw them and if you go up there are plastic guns you put the balls in and shoot them at the people in the first level.

I've never thought anything like this existed we all lost Shane for a min but we saw Shane hugging Selena and she scarred them and yelled. I saw she was playing airhocky with Demi? I'm always running into Demi everywhere now. We all walk over to Shane to and see that Demi now is holding a little girl in her arms.

Then I hear her call over Selena while she puts the little girl down.

**What do you think? Drama will be coming up within the next few chapters! I promise. Please Review! Follow me on twitter Tilly_G Again Have a very Happy Valentines Day!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Back Home

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in about a month but isn't the important thing that I updated now? If you follow my twitter you would know why I haven't updated and what's going on. But I've noticed people aren't reviewing my stories and I need help! My friends say they are allergic to reading. So please let me know what you think I should do cuz the story was so great in my mind but I have trouble getting it out. I always have that problem! Oh and I've been thinking of changing the name of the story. Suggestions? Ok now onto the story.**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing just the plot**

**Nicks POV**

I start to look around for Demi or even Selena. I see that she is at a really long table. Is that her family cuz she has a really big family. Those little kids must be her cousins or niece or nephews. I see that once she is standing she finds an empty seat and the little girl sitting down she picks her up so Selena can sit down while the little girl sits on Demis' lap. After a few mins I go find my brothers and Shane. Last thing I want is for Demi to see me watching her and think I'm some sort of weird stalker.

After looking around I find them playing that arcade game deal or no deal. I see that they probably have been playing that game for a while because there are a lot of tickets hanging out of the machine. Plus they are screaming at the machine because they just lost.

"Hey dude where have you been?" My brother Joe asks

"Ya we were looking for you but then we saw this game and decided to play just one quick game but then I started winning. This game is like addicting." Kevin says putting another token in the machine

Soon after they are playing Selena comes up and hugs Shane. "you know I had a feeling that you were playing this game." Selena says

"Where's Demi?" Shane asks

"She's over there playing a game of air hockey with her cousin." She says pointing to the air hockey table. I look over to see Demi playing air hockey with the teenage girl I saw at the airport pick Demi up. "The game has been going on for a while now. Her cousin is really competitive. Oh look at that the game is over. Demi you can beat me but you cant beat your 17 year old cousin. All right." Demi's cousin gives Selena a high five then walks away.

"Whatever she probably practices at home." Demi says. "Great now I'm going to hear it for the next few months. 'Remember when I beat you at air hockey?'"

**(Ok I'm going to skip to when they are arriving back home in Dallas, TX cuz I wanna start getting to some drama to keep people interested)**

**Demi's POV**

I had a really good time back home, I was sad to leave my family and Selena. I really missed her she said she would come visit soon. I also got to make some new friends like Shane, and Nick. I really like him he's so funny and sweet. But there is something in my head that keeps telling me that he's just like all of my other boyfriends and he'll make me feel happy for a while and then he will break my heart like the rest of them. I just don't want to believe it. I'm getting off the airplane right now and then I go get my luggage. Once all the luggage is going around on that carousal thing I see Alyson waiting for me. I hug her.

"Ally! I've missed you so much!" I says "Where's Anna?" I ask looking around

"She had to work but don't worry she said she would come visit you tonight." I forgot I was supposed to be looking for my luggage and of course my luggage is the last one to come out."Well come on the car is waiting." She says taking my duffel bag "So are you taking tomorrow off to rest?"

I laugh "Me? A day off? Yeah right. I'm going to have to start coming into work extra early to catch up with all the work I've missed this week." I say looking out my window "plus I have a meeting with my boss tomorrow at 2 o' clock then I have to catch up with filing, and putting all of that paperwork into the system." I groan throwing my head back against the seat just thinking about all the work that has to be done. "Ally I need another vacation! I don't want to go back to work."

She laughs " You should really get some rest if you are going to work tomorrow. If I were you I would take another two days off. I mean you spent your week with your family and those people like to party all night and sleep til noon. So I know you did too. Right?" She says pulling over.

"No only once or twice." I say jumping out of the car. I get my keys out of my messenger bag and start walking towards my door. Once I get the door open I can definitely tell that Alyson and Anna have been here with the little mess that they made. Then I see Ollie barking as he comes running towards the door. The one thing I missed besides Ally, Anna and my grandmother.

"Ollie! I've missed you soooo much!" I bend down to pet him. I adopted Ollie when he was just a puppy. He was so tiny that I didnt think he would grow so much but now Ollie is as big as a lab. But hes not a lab I'm still trying to figure it out.

Soon Ally comes in with my duffel bag and luggage. "Thats ok I dont need any help. It's not like these bags are filled with your stuff." I look over to see Alyson struggling. I can't help but laugh then I run over to grab the luggage from her. "So where do you want your stuff?"

"Just put it on my bed because my laptop is in there."

"So did u see any of your old friends?" Alyson asks throwing herself on my couch

I walk into the kitchen to get myself an apple "ya I saw Selena, John , Cassie and this guy I met on the plane."

"OMG what guy?" Alyson says sitting up practically on the edge of her seat

"Relax his name is Nick I met him on the plane but we ran into each other a couple of times around town."I say as I take my green already washed apple to the living room when Alyson is sitting. And Ollie follows.

" What do you mean you ran into him? There are a lot of people in Milwaukee there is no way that you ran into him a couple of times unless you guys were stalking each other." She says giving me this weird look

"Ok well Selena has a boyfriend—" I start to say until Alyson cuts me off

"Awww is Nick Selena's boyfriend? He is isn't he? Awww I'm so sorry."Then she hugs me as if it were my cue to start crying or something.

I push her off "No If you would let me finish and not cut me off please." Then she just nods for me to continue. " Thank you. Ok Selena's boyfriend is actually Nicks cousin. So I hung out with Selena alot and Selena and her boyfriend are practically attached."

"Is Nick hot?" Alyson asks

"Alyson!" I scold "Is that all you think about?"

"Ok I soooo don't mean to sound shallow or anything It's just the first thing I look for In a guy is if he's hot or not. Like Doctor Gellar at the hospital he's hot." Alyson says laying back and snatching my apple to take the first bite.

"First of all Doctor Gellar is like five years older than you. Secondly I was about to eat that apple." I say

"Five years isn't that far an age gap when u were 17 you thought Tom Welling and Justin Hartley were hot." **(A/N: if you don't know who they are, those are two guys that r hot, well I think)**

"They were hot back when I was 17" I said defensively

"Demi, they were like thirty!" Alyson said

"OK in my defense they looked really young. Tom Welling was playing a kid who just graduated high school in his tv show so really you can't blame me." I walked into my room to change in my pajamas. It was only 5 o' clock but its not like I was going anywhere. It's Sunday I just want to rest before I have to get up and go to work. Once I get my pajamas on I rejoin Alyson in the living room.

"same thing goes with Doctor Gellar even you have gotta admit he does look young and-" I look at her before she says hot. "handsome for his age."

"Ok I don't wanna talk about this anymore." I say

"So Nick where does he live?" Alyson asks turning on the tv flipping through the channels.

"He actually lives here in Dallas." I say

"Cool then go out with him." Alyson says

"How about its more complicated than that. Everything isn't always simple." I say then I hear a knock on the door. "Alyson go get the door." I ask really nicely hoping she'll answer it so I don't have to get up

"What this isn't my house I don't live here." Alyson says

" You practically do." I says "Please? I'm tired I just got off a three hour plane ride."

" Yea like an hour ago." Alyson says there is more knocking. "Here is a way neither one of us have to get up. COME IN!" Alyson yells

Anna comes in "Hey D! I missed you! Oh by the way here is your iron before I forget."

"What? When did you take my iron?" I ask

"While you were on vacation." She says "mine broke but I didn't want to buy a new one because I barely use it so I just took yours."

"umm ok?" I say getting up to put it away.

"So Anna, Demi just met a guy." Alyson says I had a feeling Alyson was gonna bring that up. On my way back I grab a Sunkist soda for myself.

I come back to the living room "What? It's about time! Who is he? what's his name?"

"You guys are making it sound like we are going out we just met last week." I say I look up to see Anna still in her daycare shirt, jeans and pink and black Nike shoes.

"You are avoiding the question!" Anna says getting up to grab something from the kitchen.

"His name is Nick, he lives here in Dallas, he's a music teacher at the local high school down the street from my office, and he's Selena's boyfriend's cousin. There happy?" I say Anna comes back with two sodas one for her and Alyson.

"Well you should go out with him or somebody because you haven't dated in a while. I mean In order to find 'Mr. Right' you have to go out there and look for him. He's not just gonna show up on your doorstep and say 'Hey D It's me the perfect guy for you'. Plus you have a habit to distract yourself with work so you don't have to face these problems. I know that you know I'm right." She says laying back on the couch.

Later they both went home and I started to think about what Anna said and how right she is. The only thing stopping me is myself. I fall asleep hoping I don't have to deal with this for a while.

**The next morning**

I wake up to my stupid alarm at 5am. I hate getting up in the morning I can't wait til I retire and I don't ever have to wake up in the mornings. I get up check outside to check the whether. I see that it's still a little cold but it will warm up later on in the day. I go inside put on some jogging pants, a hoodie, my black and silver Nike, my iPod, keys and a wrist watch that I rarely wear.

I run down the street to a little ditch that leads to a park that has a track so I can run. I run for about forty five minutes. I decide to walk back home and start getting ready for work. I open the door so I can finish getting ready. About 7:10 am, I am ready and head off to work. Starbucks is to busy so along the way I grab a Mocha Frappe from their McCafe. I walk into my office building.

"Hey Samantha, any messages while I was out?" Samantha is like our secretary for everyone. I always stop by her desk before going to my office.

"Hi Demi, Welcome back. Nothing really just Gabriel says not to forget your meeting this afternoon but he had a client coming in at 2 o' clock so he pushed your meeting back until 3." By the way Gabriel is my boss. I should've seen this coming he is always pushing our meetings back.

"Ok thank you I will be in my office catching up on some work. Transfer any calls for me to my office. Thanks." I say walking into my office and locking my purse and other stuff up in the cabinets. I look over at my desk to see it was even messier than I had left it. I'm a partial Social Worker also I'm a partial counselor. I do both here at my job. Mostly counseling I only do Social Worker jobs if my boss asks me to or a situation demands it and there isn't anyone else available. So all the children that other Social Workers around the building think they need counseling they give me their file so I can look over them and call them in to talk to.

After about an hour and a half I am done filing. I start to look over the files the other Social Workers had given me There is only 6 files. I thought there would have been alot more. I look through the names to see one of them has a post it on it. It says

_Demi I know you're busy but Please talk to this student ASAP! –Lauren_

Lauren is a Social Worker that works down the hall. I look over this child's folder to see why. And I see that this child is in high school and goes to Nick's school. Lauren made some notes on how she might think this child Beth is depressed. I look over at the clock to see that it's only 9:30 am she should be in school right now I grab my purse and tell Samantha to take any messages. I head down to the high school and go straight to the special office called the DC which angel told be stands for the Discipline Center. That's where they go so the Vice principal tells you depending on what you did wrong they gove you either lunch detention or Suspension.

"Hi Susanne." I say I already know the secretary because I've been here a couple of times

"Hi Dallas. Which student do you need to see?"

"A student named Beth Martinez." I say as Susanne starts typing away on the computer to figure out what class this student is in.

"Oh such a lovely and sweet and quiet girl she has office aide in here with me 5th period. She is so helpful so is Angel." She says "Ok here we go she has choir with Mr. Jonas in the band hall. But I don't have a student aide to go get her..."

I can't help but smile when she says Mr. Jonas."That's ok I will go get her myself. I remember Angel gave me a tour of the school once."

"Oh ok when you return you can use our conference room."

"Thanks" Once I get to his room I knock then enter. I could hear music suddenly stop and I see Nick walking toward the door by where I am.

"Hey Demi," Nick says then I can see that there is a mix of jocks in here I never thought there would be jocks in choir "What can I do for you." He is now standing in front of the choir children. I walk more into the room to meet him by his podium is. His room is very neat and organized. Once I reach him one of the jocks whistles at me. I hate when guys do that. I look like crap today I am so tired. I'm wearing black pants a gray and black shirt with black flats. "Guys start warming up." Then I can hear everyone practicing something different.

"Hey Nick, I just need to talk to this student and I need you to fill out this form whenever you have time like your conference period or something. I just need it by Thursday morning the latest. You can just fax it to this number," I circle a number at the top of the page. "or you can just drop it off at this location," I circle the address at the bottom of the page. I'm always at the office I usually get to the office around 7am If you drop it off make sure you give it to me please the secretary spilled her coffee on those forms last time and the teachers were not happy when I told them they had to fill out another. Sorry for it being last minute and for interrupting your class."

"No, It's fine I don't mind at all. You want this student now?"Nick asks

"Yes please." I say

"Ok Beth come here and bring your stuff." Nick says

I look to see Beth getting her backpack on. She reminds me so much of myself when I was her age. "Am I in trouble?" She asks quietly

"No I just want to have a little chat." I say "By the way I'm Demi." I put my hand out for her shake. "Ok thanks Nick. Bye" I say.

I walk away with Beth to go talk with her.

**Nicks POV**

I watch Demi walk out with one of my best students. I look down at the form again. I look at the questions they are mostly asking about Beth and how she acts towards other students, and other behavioral questions. Then I look at the address at the bottom of the page to see where she circled. I look again I might drop it off before school so this may be the perfect opportunity to see her again after all school doesn't start until 8:50.

"Ok let's start with our first song."

**Soooo What do you think? I think this is my longest chapter yet! Read and Review! Follow me on twitter Tilly_G I love to hear what you guys think so review. If someone reviews the faster I will put up ch 12!**

**Review **


	12. Drinks

**Hey guys So whats up? I'm tired but I can't sleep so I figured I'd update. So I'm in a really good mood lately because Secret life of the American Teenager and Make it or break it premires monday! Two of my favorite shows I've been waiting forever for the new season to premire! Does anyone else watch those shows? So that partly has something to do with the reason I'm updating today. I'm probably gonna change the name of this story suggestions? Ok back to the story**

**Demi's POV**

Here I am tuesday morning and let's just say I feel dead. I've had so much stuff on my mind lately. Well mostly what Anna said about Nick. Do I really distract myself so I don't have to deal with these problems? It is currently 8 am and I have my McDonalds McCaffe Mocha Frappe on my desk with a cereal bar.I am about to open my cereal bar when Angel comes into my office.

"People walk so slow it's like you can either get out of my way or walk faster it's like hello I have places I need to be!" Angel says sitting on the chair on the other side of my desk while she throws her backpack on the floor. She looks really fustrated for it to be only 8 am

"Well Hello to you to Angel" I say while I see her get something out of her backpack.

"Sorry I don't know whats wrong with me I've been like this the last couple of days." She finally pulls out a bag of chips.

"I know you're not gonna eat that now." I say

"I'm hungry and the gas station over here doesn't have breakfast muffins or anything."She says opening the bag anyway

I snatch the bag from her hands."That isn't breakfast." I walk over to the cabinet with all of my personal stuff and grab an apple cinnimon gronola bar and give it to her with a small bottle of orange juice that is in my mini fridge. My mini fridge is hiding so well that when you walk in you can barely see it.

"What about my chips?" Angel asks

"You can have these back after school." I say "Now get going to school before you're late." I see Angel start to walk towards school. I truely feel like crap I'm wearing light makeup.**(A/N: Pic of what she is wearing in my profile)**

I am so I tired I don't even feel like eating I just start to read some files and take notes.

**Nick's POV**

I walk into the office building and I walk up to the secretary. "Excuse me I'm looking for Demi?" I say kind of nervously. I don't know why I'm nervous though.

"Ok no one should be in there just be sure to knock before you go in." The secretary says then point to an office on her left.

"Thanks" I knock before I go in then I hear her say "come in"

I walk in to see a desk in the middle of the room a filing cabinet and a regualer cabinet and blue walls. It looks very organized and clean except her desk. I look over at Demi to see her reading a file and writing something down.

"Oh hey Nick, I didnt think you'd come so soon usually I don't get the papers until the morning their due." She says standing up closing the file. Then she looks up I can see that she looks really tired like she didn't sleep at all and her eyes are slightly swollen

"Well I don't like to wait til last minute like some people." I say

"Oh um please sit down." She says pointing to her chair.I hesitiate for a second but then I sit down. Once I sit down she sits also. "So do you have that paper?" She asks

"Yea." I get it out of a folder. I check it really quick before I hand it to I hear someone open the door.

"Demi I need your cell phone charger some little kid put mine in a glass of water and thought it would be funny." A girl barges in wearing a daycare shirt jeans and black Nike shoes

**Demi's POV**

Once Nick is about to hand me to the papers Anna comes barging in. I look over at Nick and I think again about what Anna said a couple nights ago.

"Oh I'm sorry were you in a meeting or something?" Anna asks

"No Anna it's ok This is Nick. Nick this is my friend Anna." I say "My cell phone charger is in my cabinet. Aren't you supposed to be at the daycare?" I ask

"No I'm not supposed to be there for another half hour." Anna walk over to my cabinet and gets out the cell phone charger. "I'm gonna go now." She says as she turns to Nick "It was nice to meet you maybe we can all hang out sometime." As she walks toward to the door. Once shes in the door frame she turns around. "Actually Me Demi and some other friends are having drinks tonight at a place called Rio's.**(A/N: It's just some random name I made up. It's supposed to be the name of a bar.)** You should come. See you tonight." Then she leaves

"Sorry about her she's a little...crazy." I say "She's right you can come tonight. But you don't have to if you don't want to." Wait where did that come from?

I look up at Nick to see he's smiling. "Sure I'll stop by what time?"

"Around 8. I'm heading there straight after work." I say I look over at the clock to see that it's already 8:45 "Don't you have class in a few mins?" I ask

"Oh you're right. Thanks for reminding me." he says "See you tonight" then he leaves. I can't help but think what have I gotten myself into

**(Later that night at the bar) Still Demi's POV**

I walk into Rio's 7:45. I was so exhausted I didn't even want to be here. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Hey Demi! Over here" I hear Alyson yell. I see that her and Anna are still at the bar. I'm still in the same clothes from earlier. My hair is pulled up in a messy bun held my chopsticks. I walk over.

"Hey where is everyone else?" I ask ordering a margarita

"They will be here soon we are early. I was just telling Alyson here how I invited Nick. And Alyson he looked so hot I just wanted to rip his shirt off."Anna says

"Anna you have a boyfriend." Alyson says. I was just about to say the same thing.

"It's not like I actually ripped it off." Anna says defensively."Did Nick say if he was coming?" Anna asks as she turns to me.

"Yea he said he would stop by" I say as the bartender hands me my drink

"Ok Demi I love you but you look like crap right now. That is not the way to look when you are expecting a guy to meet you here." Alyson says

"Gee thanks you guys I really feel the love." I say sarcastically. Now that I look at them I see that they are dressed so much better than me. "Anyway there is nothing I can do about it now."

"Oh yes there is I saw what you were wearing this morning and I went to your house and brought you this dress you had in your closet." I see her pull out my black dress that I haven't worn since I went out with my last boyfriend. I roll my eyes

"Guys I gave you that key for emergenices only." I say to them

"Well come on It's 8 o'clock. Nick and everyone else should be here soon come on." Anna and Alyson say as they drag me off to the bathroom.

"Guys can't I just go home and sleep and you can tell everyone I was feeling sick." I say as they sit me down on aa chair. I start to get up but Alyson sits me back down.

"Don't make me tie you to this chair." Alyson says "This is for your own good Demi"

Anna takes the chopsticks from my hair out. While Alyson looks at my eyes."You're eyes are swollen let me guess you didn't sleep at all last night."She throws a water bottle at me its really cold "put that on your eyes for a few mins."

I do as shes says cuz I'm to tired to fight back.

I feel Anna start to fix my hair. My hair has been in a bun all day so it will probably be wavy. Alyson takes my dress out of the bag and checks to make sure its not wrinkled. A few mins later Anna pulls me up and takes the dress and pushes me into one of the bathroom stalls "Hurry up and change." Anna says

After two mins of changing I come out to see that the dress still fits me exactly the same as it did last year. "Ok make up." Alyson says

"Wait I can do my own make up." I say as Anna hands me her make up bag

I look into the mirror to see Anna did a good job with my hair. And the swelling in my eyes went down a little but you can still tell.I put makeup on. Once I'm done I look so much better. I take a step back to see my black dress come down to knees and my wavy hair let down loose.

"Ok I'm ready let's get out of here" I say as Anna puts my clothes back into the bag where my dress was. Once we walk out Anna gives the bag to the bartender behind the counter.I check the time to see that it's only 8:08 wow a new record of me getting ready

"Can you hold these for me? Thanks Jim." Anna says to the bartender. The bartender is her someone she went to school with

I hear someone call out Anna's name. "Anna over here." I see my friend Maria waving her arms. We walk over there. I have to admit I'm kind of glad Anna brung me that change of clothes I would've felt wierd with how everyone else is dressed. "Hey Sexy Ladies." My friend Maria says. I laugh because she is so crazy she is always saying stuff like that. The only thing I can't stand is her boyfriend Ben. I hate him i always have ever since high school. Maria is so crazy and talks so much that after a while people just want to tape her mouth shut but you gotta love her because well she's Maria. If you are ever looking for a girl to go hit on guys with Maria is your girl.

"Hi Maria." I say as I hug her.

"Hi you crazy physco I've missed you I haven't seen you in forever!" I always laugh. Then I'm sitting at the table with everyone else. I laugh at all of the crazy stories they have to tell. They are the most craziest people I've ever met.

After a while I check the time to see that it's 8:40. I guess Nick isn't coming. Anna made me get dressed up for nothing. I can't help but feel a little disappointed. I get up to go get another drink.

**Nick's POV**

I walk into Rio's a little late I hope didn't miss them I l take a look around and I see Demi's friend Anna from earlier to see her sitting with a bunch of people laughing about something. I look at the people around the table but I don't see Demi but I do see an empty chair. I start to walk over to the bar. I figure if she's not here I might as well have a drink so I didn't come all this way for nothing.

As I reach the bar I order a beer as I hear someone alot like Demi speak.

"Hey Jim can I get another margarita." I look to my right to see Demi looking a little sad as she sits down on a bar stool.

"Hey Demi" I say walking over to her.I see her cheer up a bit as she sees me

"Hey I didn't think you were gonna show up." She says. I guess she went home to change because I see her wearing a black dress and her hair is wavy. She looks so i don't know how to describe her...beautiful?

"I didn't think you were here either I saw your friend Anna over there but I didn't see you so I just thought you left." I say

" Oh I was just getting another drink." She says as the bartender puts another margarita in front of her and he puts a beer in front of me.

"Thanks" I say. Next thing you know we are talking and laughing. I check the time to see that it is 9:45pm. Demi checks the time on her cell also

"Well I gotta go. I gotta get to work tomarrow." Demi says as she stand up. and pays the bartender for her drinks as I leave money on the bar for my drink. "Jim can i have the stuff Anna gave you earlier?"

Then the bartender hands her a backpack. "Thanks Jim." She says as he nodds. Then goes over to someone else who is about to order another drink.

She starts to head towards the door but then stops at the table with all her friends. Then says " Bye guys I gotta get up tomarrow morning. I love you guys. See you soon." She waves then heads out the door.

"I love you Demi" yells one of her friends sitting next to Anna. Then they start to talk again. I get a little nervous for her to be walking out there by herself to her car.I walk out and I see Demi about to turn the corner.

"Demi" I yell quickly before she turns the corner

"Yea Nick?" She says walking back towards me

"Ummm..." I don't know what to say. Hurry up say something she is waiting for you to say something.

**So What do you guys think? Please Review I would love to hear your thoughts. Follow me on twitter Tilly_G**

**Review!**

**Anyone else excited for the secret life of the american teenager and make it or break it premire tomarrow? I'm seriously considering faking sick so I can watch the Secret life of the american teenager marathon. lol**


	13. Expecting the unexpected

**Hey guys! whats up? It's been a while since I have updated and I can't sleep cuz when I went to the dentist they did something but now my teeth hurt! I haven't been able to eat since then and I am starving. I really want a burger right now! But cant cuz my teeth hurt and where can u get a burger at 3am? Anyway you probably don't wanna read about all of my problems so back to the story.**

**Nick's POV**

"Ummm..." What should I say? "Do you maybe wanna hang out again sometime?" I ask. why did I say that? What If she says no? I'm seriously considering just leaving right now.

She smiles and says "I'd love to. Do you still have my number?"

"Yea I do." I say. Wait did that sound to stalkerish? I should've said 'yea I think I do' or just asked for her number again. Damn it!

She smiles again and says "Give me a call sometime." Then she gets in her car.

**Demi's POV**

I can't believe Nick wants to see me again! I'm on my way home, so I can sleep after this long day. I'm so exhausted I think I might go into work an hour late tomarrow. On my drive home I can't help but think if he will actually call me. And if so when? Would it be tomarrow? Next Week? Focus I need to think only about work and only work.

**Next Day Still Demi's POV**

I wake up to my alarm. Ugh I don't wanna go to work today. I so wish I had a job where I can call in and pretend to be sick and just stay home in my PJ's and watch movies all day. What was I thinking when I said I wanted to be a social worker? Was I high or something? Why did I pick a job where I had to work practically all day everyday? I was lying on my stomach when I turned off the alarm. Wide awake now I roll over to my back and check my phone for messages since I realized I hadn't checked it since yesterday afternoon. A couple of text messages Alyson reminding me not to go home after work but go to the bar. That was old. Delete the rest were nothing important I saw that I had 2 missed calls, one from my mom and another from a number I didn't recognize but I saw that it left me a voicemail.

"You have two new voicemails:" the stupid automated machine said "Message 1:"

"Demi, call me back whenever you get the chance. Your aunt wants to discuss some plans about your cousin coming to visit for a while." I sigh and delete it. I will call her back tonight. maybe probably tomarrow.

"Message 2:"

"Demi," I am shocked I can't even breath. I hear the voice of a man I haven't spoken to in a year "I know what I did was wrong and you probably hate me, but please just give me one more chance, please I love you and this past year has been hell without you. Please? Call me back so we can talk. I miss you." Then the line goes dead. I can't help but feel sad and lonely. I have given him so many chances and I hate myself right now for actually wanting to call him back.

I get up quickly I put on some sweats and a hoodie and my running shoes really quick. I txt Alyson and Anna and tell them to meet me at the daycare center ASAP

Once I get to the daycare Anna is playing with one of the little kids while I walk and hear a little chime from above the door. Anna turns and says something to one of her co workers and she starts to walk toward me "Hey whats up?"

"I need to talk to you and Aly right now."

"Ok lets go outside"

"So what did you wanna talk about? How much fun you had at Rios with Nick? I saw him go after you. Did you go home with him?" She says teasingly. She only said that last part because I look a lil sad and she is trying to cheer me a while Alyson pulls up.

"What took you so long?" Anna asks

"Well I was on my way to the hospital when I got Demi's text but I picked up both of you some breakfast tacos and a mini jug of orange juice for all of us" she says pulling a bag of tacos out from her car. We go sit on a picnic table across the street in a park.

"So whats the news?"Alyson asks while digging in the bag of tacos. "oh Demi this one is your favorite potatoe and egg."

"Guys listen to this " I say as I begin to dial my voice I hand the phone over to Anna first.

"What the hell Demi?" she says once she finished listening to the voicemail. Thankfully we were alone in the park. mainly cuz it was 7 am

"What? What happened?"Alyson asks as she snatches the phone away from puts the phone to her hear "I don't hear anything what did it say?"

Before Anna tells Alyson what was on the voicemail I say "Press 2 to replay" I stay quiet so Alyson can hear the voice mail.

Once she is done she hands my phone to me."What is going on?" Alyson seems confused which I'm surprised cuz usually Anna is the confused one.

"I don't know either all I know is that he left me that message around 9 yesterday. And I check my voicemail this morning and he's on my voicemail." I say

"What I wanna know is what is that idiot doing calling you for another chance after a whole year has passed."Anna says. I can tell she's mad cuz she usually doesn't talk like that "Who in the hell does he think he is? Elvis or something?" She gets up and starts passing back and forth."You should call him back and ask if he's done fucking other girls." Then she starts mumbling. "I swear if you call him back I will get Maria to kick your she will once she hears she won't kick your ass she'll kick his ass"

"So you haven't spoken since that night right?" Alyson asks

"Not a word." I say

"And you haven't seen him either? Not even accidently bumping into him at the store?" She asks

"No, and it's killing me. Because after I heard him again this morning all these emotions came flooding back to and Love. I was starting to forget about him and then he wants back in? I just don't know what to do." I start to cry, which is unusal cuz I rarely cry. "When he called there was a part of me that wanted to give him that chance but yet I still knew that he would mess up again, and there was another part of me that wanted to to him to go to hell."

They both stayed silent. Anna hugged me. Then Alyson broke the silence. "Demi, we can't tell you what to do and what not to do, because we don't wanna be responsible for your happiness. It's your decision if you wanna call him back or not, and if you wanna get back together with him. But how many chances do you have to give him before you realize that he's never going to change. You can only give a person so many chances before he breaks you completely" she said. Alyson always has those little words of wisdom."I gotta go, I'm late for work." she said picking up her tote bag from the floor. She started to head toward her car but then she turned around. "But in my opinion you would be making a huge mistake if you do decide to go back to him." then she left.

Then it was me and Anna. "I know I usually disagree with Alyson but she's right. I gotta get back in there. The kids are probably driving June crazy. Call me later." then she goes and walks back into the daycare center

I look down to see my taco still uneaten with my orange juice.I get up and walk to my car and take my taco and orange juice with me. What do I do? I know Alyson is right but I don't wanna believe her.

**Soooo? What do you think? I finally finished this chapter! I was having writers block for a little while. I know this chapter if a little short but I promise next chapter will be longer. And I feel that not many people are reading my story so please review.**

**REVIEW!**

**The more people review the faster I update cuz reading your comment motivates me!Oh and I'm gonna change the name of the story. Suggestions?**

**P.S. Anyone watch make it or break it? Secret life of the American Teenager?My life as Liz? (my favorite shows) If you do what is your opinion on all the drama that goes on those shows?**

**Follow me on twitter Tilly_G (I make tweets about when I'm about to update)**


	14. Mistakes

**Hey whats up? I'd figure I'd update since I wont be able to update this week cuz I have to take a bunch of tests. But those tests are so important because those tests decide weather I graduate next year so I'm studying like crazy lately but I needed a break. Plus I think one of my friends is avioding me...Frustrating is what I'm feeling right now... but back to the thanks to the people who reviewed,and alerted my story.**

**Demi's POV**

After my disscussion with Alyson and Anna I don't feel any better. In fact I think I feel worse.I'm now at work and I haven't done any work in the past hour. I wish he never would have called me. Ugh this is so frustrating. I didn't even wanna come to work. I look around at all the paperwork I have to do. That can wait til tomarrow. I get up, grab my purse out of the filing cabinet.I lock my office. I walk up to Stephanie the secretary

"Hey Stephanie, I'm gonna leave early today. ok?"

"Oh. Why? You never miss work."she says after she was done chewing her breakfast bar

"I don't feel good.I've been feeling sick all morning so I'm gonna go home and lay down for a while. If there is any messages that come in for me just take a message but If it's important just call me at home. ok?" I say trying to hurry up and get outta here

"ok feel better." she says but before she could finish I was already half way to the door.

Once I get home I lay down on my bed to tired to even reach for the tv remote on the nightstand. So I just lay there til I fall asleep.

**3 hours later**

I wake up feeling a little better. I check the time on my phone and I see thats it's one o clock. I see that I'm still wearing the clothes that I wore to work today. I quickly change into my pj's and head into my 'media room' as my parents call it. I love my media room I have all my books, cd's, and dvd's in that room neatly arranged onto a big bookshelf because I have alot of dvds and books. I have a huge flat screen tv and the color in there is a relaxing blue, with a huge comfy couch. I grab the blanket thats folded on the couch and wrap it around my shoulders. I take a look at my dvd selection and decide to watch the movie knight and day(A/N: anyone seen that movie? I love it, it's hilarious.).

Once the movie was over since I had some free time for once so I decided to call my mom.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Demi." she said "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Ummm... No I was feeling a little sick this morning so I came home. So what were you saying about my aunt wanting to send someone?"

"oh yeah thanks for reminding me you aunt wants to send your cousin Rosemarie to you for about a week."

"thats fine just let me know when you're sending her."

"the thing is Rosemarie is already in texas. she's by your tia anne's but Anne is leaving tomarrow morning for your uncles work so you would have to drive down there today and go get her."she says. great it's like my family doesn't believe in planning or they do plan and don't tell me until the last minute...literally.

"How long have you guys been planning this?" I ask

"just a couple weeks but we weren't sure if your aunt was leaving so thats why we didn't tell you."

"I guess I'm driving to go get her.I'll be leaving in a few minutes ok? So tell Rosemarie to be ready. Bye mom love you."I love Rosemarie she is six years old and sooo adorable.I hate that I have to drive two whole hours to go get her though. Oh well maybe Rosemarie will cheer me up. I quickly change and finally go get her

After two long hours of driving I finally reach my tia Anne's house. I swear she lives in a mansion. Her house is in a gated community!

I ring the door bell and Rosemarie opens the door. "Demi!" she says as she hugs me.

"Hi sweetie. Are you ready to go?"

" Yeah my suitcase is already packed. It's right here." she says rolling her suitcase next to the door.

"Ok where's Tia Anne?"I ask

"In the kitchen." she says pointing straight ahead

"Ok we will leave in a few minutes I'm gonna go say hi to Tia Anne. ok? Go make sure you didn't forget anything"

"Ok!" she says running upstairs

"Hi Tia!" I say walking into the kitchen

"Hey Demi" she says as she finishes cleaning the table "Are you gonna stay for a little while? I know it's a long drive back."

"Actually I wish I could stay longer but I gotta get back to my office because on my way up here I got called into work for a meeting tonight so I gotta get back ."which was partially true i did have a meeting tongiht I just didn't have to be there I could just listen over the phone. I don't like staying by this side of my familys house for to long they drive me crazy with 's like they think i don't know right from wrong.

"Ok well do you want a soda for the road? I packed Rosemarie some snacks." She said putting a brown paperbag (one of those one's you use for lunch) on the counter.

"sure. thanks. well i gotta get going I will see you soon hopfully." I say hugging her

"Rosemarie?" I yell upstairs as i grab rosemarie's snacks "Time to leave" Then I hear her come running down the stairs

"Bye Tia Anne." she says hugging her then she runs out the door leaving me to carry her luggage. I laugh Then I stuff her luggage in the trunk of my car and put rosemarie is in the car and make sure she has her seatbelt on then I drive off.

I talk to Rosemarie for a little while. But after I don't hear her talking anymore I quickly look back to see that see fell asleep.

Once we get back to my house I turn off the car and wake Rosemarie up."Sweetie time to get up we are at my house now."

"Ok." she says rubbing her eyes and taking off her seatbelt

"Come on help me with your luggage." I say as she gets out of the car. We get inside. "Ok this is the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the bathroom, the media room, you room and then my room." I say taking her on a mini tour of my house, but my house is so small that looking down the hallway you can probably guess what every room is without even looking inside.

She goes into the media room "Wow! look at all the movies you have!" I have quite the collection. she starts to look at the movie titles. "You have mulan! And The little mermaid! Can we watch them?Please?" I love disney movies I own all the classics like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and all of those movies.

"Sure, I haven't cooked dinner and I don't feel like cooking dinner, so how about I order a pizza?" I ask

"OK!" she says cheerful.

"Well I have to make a phone call to work but I'll order the pizza right now so that way when I'm done with the phone call we can eat pizza while we watch the movies. Til then why dont you go change into your pj's." I say. Then she runs out of the room.

I order a pizza from pizza hut and I call work so I can listen in on the meeting. I take down notes then fourty five minutes later our meeting finally ends. Somewhere in those fourty five minutes the pizza guy came and I paid him while tring to listen to what my boss was saying.

I walk into the guest bedroom to see Rosemarie playing with her barbie dolls "Are you ready to watch the movies?"

"Yea!" She looks a little tired. maybe she will fall asleep during the movies. I was right she fell asleep during the second movie I finished watching the movie. I picked her up once the movie was over and put her in the guestroom quietly careful not to wake her up. I watch her for a while and somehow my mind wanders back to him. John my exboyfriend. The bastard that broke my heart. I always wanted a child of my own. He told me that he wanted to marry me and start a family with me. That's exactly what I wanted. I believed him. the worst mistake ever. I didn't believe that the perfect family could ever exist that there would always be problems and someone will always not be happy when I met him. I started not to believe that anymore.

I walk back into my room. How can he not even be near me and still manage to mess with my head? It's about eleven o'clock now. Right now I am fighting the part of me that wants to call him. Am I that lonely that the guy that broke my heart and ripped me to pieces calls and says sorry that I'm willing to run back into his arms? I pick up the phone and dial the number I am familar with, the number I haven't called in over a year. "Hello?" a sleepy voice answers

"Hey it's me." Thats all I have to say for him to recognize me

"Hey I didn't think you were gonna call me back." John sounds wide awake now."We need to talk. Are you free for lunch tomarrow?"

"Yea I am." I say. I don't wanna have lunch with him! What am I saying? It's like I have no control over what I am saying.

"So I'll meet you at Corino's? Noon? ok?"

"Yea I'll see you tomarrow." I hang up before he could say bye. What did I just do?

**Soooo What did you think? Please review. The more people review that faster I update. Plus I am gonna change the name of this story. Suggestions?**

**REVIEW!**

**Follow me on twitter Tilly_G I do make tweets when I'm gonna review and why I haven't updated and stuff like that.**


	15. I just can't

**Hey Whats Up? Testing is over! I'm so glad! Now I just have to wait for the results to come in. I'm really nervous about my science test because it was really hard. So I've been bored since testing but now that the test is over now I have to worry about SAT and ACT I gotta sign up for soon. But I don't know the difference between the two. Anyone know the difference? Ugh being a junior is so stressful! Anyway back to the story.**

**Demi's POV**

The next morning I wake up to see that it is 6 am. I get up to see that Rosemarie is still asleep. I go to the kitchen to start to make breakfast. A few minutes after I start breakfast Rosemarie walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Rosemarie Did I wake you up?" I ask

"No I usually get up around this time. Are you making breakfast?" she asks

"Yes I am. You like Pancakes and bacon right?" I say turning over a pancake

"yes cousin Diana doesn't like pancakes." she says "Do you have to go to work today?"

"Yes I do but you can come with me and keep me company in my office so I'm not by myself." I say handing her a plate of pancakes and bacon. "Eat up because we gotta get going soon ok? While you're eating I'm gonna take a shower." Right when I was in front of the bathroom I forgot to give Rosemarie something to drink. "I forgot to get you something to drink." I say running back into the kitchen "Do you want orange juice or milk?"

"Ummm...orange juice" she says I pour her a small cup and take it to her in the dining room table. I don't have a kitchen table because my kitchen is to small literally there is only enough room to walk back and forth. The size of my dining room and kitchen combined is about the size of a really small bedroom but the dining room and kithchen are connected so I don't mind.

Once I'm out of the shower I see Rosemarie still sitting at the table. "Are you still eating?" I ask

"No I don't know where the dirty dishes go. My mom puts them in the dishwasher and grandma puts them in the sink." I smile.

"The dishes go in the sink now go take a shower so we can leave in a little bit." I walk into my room and start to comb my hair and put light make up on. I see Rosemarie come out of the shower wrapped in a towel. "Do you need help picking out clothes Rosemarie or can you do it by yourself?"

"Momma says I don't know how to match so she said for you and tia anne pick out my clothes." I laugh a little. Rosemarie is the type of kid who just wants to have fun and doesn't care if her outfit matches. I was right Rosemarie cheered me up a little.

"Ok come on lets see what clothes your mom packed for you." I open her suitcase to see that she has alot of brand new clothes. "Ok Why don't you wear jeans today because it's a little cold in my office." I picked out a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeve shirt with different colors on it with a sweater I found in her suitcase "Go change then I'll do your hair ok?"

"Ok" She says running into the bathroom. Once she come out she says "I want my hair in two braides." I quickly do her hair and see that I'm running late to work.

"Rosemarie are you ready?" I yell digging threw my purse to make sure I have everything

"Coming!" she yells back. then she comes with a backpack

"Whats in the backpack?" I ask

"My ipod,crayons, my coloring book, and my nitendo ds."she says.

"You have an ipod?" I say as we walk outside locking the door behind me. Then getting into the car

"Yes my daddy bought it for me on my birthday." she says putting her seatbelt on.

"Cool. What kind of music is on your ipod?"I ask trying to focus on driving and Rosemarie at the same time

"Justin Bieber songs, Hannah Montana songs,and the song barbie girl." I laugh when she said barbie girl. That used to be my favorite song when I was her age although I didn't know what it was about all I knew was it had barbie's in it. It wasn't until my teen years that I actually knew what that song was really she starts naming some other songs and artists

"Ok we are here." I say getting her out of the car "Come on" I hold her hand so she doesn't get lost then we get in my office I let Rosemarie sit in the chair on the other side of my desk

Oh shoot I forgot I told John I'd meet with him for lunch but I have Rosemarie. I quickly call Anna. "Hey so I did a bad thing." I say once she answers I look over at Rosemarie to see that she is listening to her ipod and coloring

"What did you do?" she asks in the background I can hear a little kid asking for more juice I guess they are having snack time

"I called John back last night." I say

"What?" she yells really loud

"The worst part is that I agreed to meet him for lunch today." I say quietly

"I thought you weren't going to talk to him anymore." she says

"Even when I'm not trying to think about him he pops into my head all the time. I just need to talk to him so hopefully he'll get out my mind but I need a favor? Please?" I ask

"What?" she says a little mad

"I have my cousin Rosemarie with me and I need you to watch her while I meet John for lunch."

"You know I have like ten other kids I gotta watch here at the daycare."

"Please? It will be for an hour tops. I will be back as soon as possible." I say

" Ugh fine drop her off at the daycare." She says finally giving in.

"Thanks I'll be there in a little bit. You're the best" I say hanging up before she can change her mind. I finally get back to work the my cell phone rings. "Hello?" I answer not even bothering to look to see who it is

"Hey Demi, It's Nick." Oh gosh I can't believe he actually called I didn't think he would. Ok Demi stay calm.

"Hey how have you been?" I say trying to sound casual "And aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

"I've been good and I don't have a class this period. How have you been?"he asks

"I've been good my little cousin is in town visiting and she was just telling me about all the stuff she wants to do like mini golf and bowling. So she's been keeping me busy." I say I look at Rosemarie to see that she is still coloring and listening to her ipod and moving her head to the music.

"Oh well thats nice, So ummm I was wondering if you were free for dinner tomarrow?" he says.

"Sorry but I told my cousin I would take her to play minigolf but you can come if you want?" I ask hoping he will say yes

"Oh no it's ok I don't wanna intrude on your time to spend with your cousin." he says

"Really it's fine my friends Anna and Alyson are going to and also my other friend that I'm trying to convince to go. Alyson has a niece that's my cousins age so Rosemarie will probably ignore me most of the night." I say

"Ok I'll go what time?" I look up at the clock to see that it is 11:45. Oh crap John.

"Ummm..." I panic and say "Just text me tomarrow I'm really sorry I gotta go I'm supposed to meet someone for lunch in like 10 mins and I gotta drop Rosemarie off somewhere. Text me tomarrow bye." I quickly hang up. I turn to Rosemarie.

"Rosemarie? I'm gonna drop you off with my friend Anna for an hour ok? She works at a daycare so I am gonna drop you off there ok?"I say

"Do I have to? I don't know Anna." she says

"How about when I pick you up me and you will go get lunch and I'll buy you some ice cream and I'll let you eat it before dinner but just this one time and don't tell your mom because then I get in trouble ok?" I say

"Ok!" she's only happy because I said she could have ice cream before dinner. I smile and drive her to Anna's daycare. I drop her off then I drive to Corino's resturant. Once I get there I see that John is already there. I walk up to him. Once he sees me walking over to him he stands up. I look at my phone to see that I'm about 10 mins late.

"Hey I thought you changed your mind about coming." he said acting like if he wasn't sure if he should hug me or just sit down. Instead I just sit down first then a minute later he sits down also. I know it was rude of me but I can't help it. "So I'm glad you came. I've missed you."

I look out the window wondering why I'm even here. Then he clears his throat.

"So I'm gonna get straight to the point because I know you probably have to get back to work. I wanna get back together with you." he says

"I can't say the same thing." I say coldly.

"Look I know I made a mistake. But I promise to never ever do it again" he says

"I don't believe you. If I never came home early from work that one day I would have never found out about you and Leslie. Who knows even if I was still with you, you probably still would have been cheating on me." I say Then when I'm about to say something else I get interupted by the waitress

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" She says.

"Coke for me and Lemonade for her." John says I hate that he knows me so well. Then the waitress leaves."Look I was upset and that was the first and only time I swear."

"How could you? Especially with Leslie you know how much she hates me. She probably wanted this to happen I wouldn't be surprised if she had been planning it for months. And it was on our 3yr anniversary."I say

"I promise it was a mistake, We had that big fight the day before. I was still pissed from that day and Leslie came and next thing I know is you running out."he says "Please we had plans to get married and have a children and have the house with a white picket fence that is what you wanted right? Now thats what I want also." The waitress brings us our drinks. He sounds like he's begging me

I look at him. And leslie the girl he cheated on me with pops into my head. I shake my head "I can't, right now I'm looking at you and I see You and leslie together and that's one picture that will stay with me forever.I loved you and to be honest I'm not even sure if I love you anymore. You hurt me and I don't think thats something I could forgive.I'm sorry" I now realize I'm crying now I quickly get up and run to my car.

I can't handle this right now. I went to go pick up Rosemarie from the daycare. I didn't even want to think about John right now. Once I get to the daycare I stay in the car til I'm done crying. But after a few minutes I can't seem to stop crying. I realize I can't cry in here forever. So I get out of the car and go into the daycare.

The familiar bell rings when I walk in. Anna looks at me and ses that I'm crying. I wipe my eyes."Hey what happened?" Anna asks in a sympathy voice

"I don't wanna talk about it." I say as I see Rosemarie running over to me.

"Please don't cry Demi." Rosemarie says in that little sweet voice of she hugs my legs. I get down to her level and then hug her again.

"Hey wanna go home?" I ask Rosemarie

"Ok." she says then she grabs her backpack and I wave bye to Anna.

"What do you wanna do when we get home?" I say looking in the rearview mirror.

"I don't know. Do you have a wii?" she asks me

"Yes I do. Wanna play the Micheal Jackson game?" **(A/N: anyone play that game? I have it's fun!) It's a dancing video game.**

"Yea! I played that game at my friends house and I asked for the game for christmas but I got an ipod instead." she says sadly

Once we get back to my house it's only 1:30 so I let Rosemarie take a nap. She must have been tired because she woke up almost 3hrs later. I took a nap also but I only took a 2 hr nap. When she woke up at 3:30 we went to go get lunch. Then we came back and it was about 4:20. We watched tv for a little while then decided to make brownies. I put on my ipod well blasted it and we jamed and danced around while we make brownies. Once the brownies are done we play the Micheal Jackson video game. I am surprised that she is beating me. Once brownies are done I pause the game and take them out of the oven. I let them cool down for a few minutes before I bring two cups of milk and two brownies we have a little snack and we get back to playing our video game. The Micheal Jackson video game and Super Mario Brothers. But we play the Micheal Jackson video game mostly

"You're cheating!" I yell trying to catch up to her score.

"I'm beating you fair and square." she says. Once the song is finished."Can we dance to one more song. Please?"

I finally cave in "Fine one more song and then you have to go to bed."

"I wanna dance to beat it!" I put the song on and I'm to tired to dance but I still try. She has alot of energy but she wins again.

"Ok now go get changed into your pajamas. Ok?" I say. She seemed sad but then eventually went to go change. Eventually she came out changed. "Come on lets get you into bed." I tucked her into bed.

"What are we gonna do tomarrow?" she asks

"I was thinking we could go play mini golf?" I ask

"Ok!"

I smile "now get to bed see you in the morning."The I close the door then I start cleaning up the mess we made. I am glad Rosemarie came to visit me. I feel alot better. I'm washing dishes until I hear a knock on the door. I check the time on the stove and wonder who could be at the door this late.I open the door to see...

**Who do you think is at the door?I'm thinking of changing the name of this story. Suggestions? Please review I'm starting to think that no one is reading my story.**

**Review!**

**Follow me on twitter Tilly_G I do make tweets of when I'm gonna update**


	16. What Just friends?

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with school and stuff but school's over! yay!I'm gonna miss my favorite teacher. I hope I have her next year. Anyway thanks to the people who review/alerted my stories. Anyway back to the story.**

**Demi's POV**

I walk out of the kitchen towards the living room. I'm not gonna lie I'm really scared right now I feel like I'm in a scary movie and this is usually where someone would get killed which would most likey be me since I'm the only one here. Anna and Alyson have a key so they probably would've walked right in.

I open the door to see John standing there with a bouque of roses. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask

"We didn't get to finish talking at the resteraunt. Can I come in please?" he says. I'm not sure if I should let him or not but I let him in anyway. Once he comes in he looks around the living room. "Look I know I hurt you, and I am sorry, I really am and there's only so much I can do to make you forgive me. I know you probably don't ever want to see me again, but will you just please think about forgiving me? I thought about it, and if you don't want to be together anymore that's fine but can we please be friends? Just do me a favor and think about it."

I have no idea what to say so I just stand there staring at him.

"I'll leave now so you can think about it." He looks down at the flowers in his hand. Then he holds them out for me to take. I can't move so I just continue to stare at him. "Can you at least take the flowers so I don't feel like a total idiot?"

Then I take the flowers out of his hand. And he leaves, walks out the front door & I hope that will be the last time he ever comes in my house again. He drives me crazy! One minute he's telling me he wants to get back together and the next he's saying he just wants to be friends? I look around at the mess and suddenly feel to tired too clean up. I'll just clean tomarrow morning. i don't feel like sleeping or cleaning. Maybe I'll call someone over? I thought about Alyson and Anna. Alyson has to be at the hospital at 5am tomarrow and Anna has to be at the daycare at 7am. Maria is well i don't really know where she is. Knowing her she's probably off in another city with some people she just met or something crazy like that.

Everyonce else I know has plans. So I decide to call Maria anyway The phone rings for a couple minutes until she finally picks up "Demi!" she yells in my ear. In the backround I can hear loud very lound music."What's up?"

"I'm guessing you heard from Anna what's happening with me and John right?" I ask. I look down to see I'm still carrying the roses that he gave me. I just toss them on the dining room table wandering around the house talking to Maria.

"Yea I heard you came back to the daycare crying. That Totally must suck I mean," Then I hear "Wooooooooooo" coming from her. then I hear "you wasted three years of your life with the guy, three years you will never get back."

"Where are you?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I'm at this new bar downtown you should totally come check it out." she says.

"I'd love to but I can't. I actually gotta go to work in the morning so do you." I say looking out my kitchen window.

"So?like that actually stopped me before. Like that one time I went to work with a hangover? My boss totally understands my need to party. If he could he would probably join me. So you're not coming?" She asks

"No unlike you I don't wanna go to work with a hangover in the morning." I tell her continuing to walk around the house.

" I don't get it, I drink more than you and yet I get drunk alot faster than you. But seriously you need to get over here. You could've already been hooking up with some hot guy by now and not at home being bored." I roll my eyes

"I gotta go Maria, are you still coming with us tomarrow? to go play mini golf?" I ask

"yeah, while I'm here, want me to find you a hot new boyfriend?" I smile

"Bye Maria See you tomarrow." I'm about to hang up when I hear her say

"Come On you know I have a good taste when it comes to guys!" I laugh mainly because I know It's true.

**The Next Day at five o'clock pm**

Right Now I'm getting Rosemarie ready to go mini golfing. After I got off the phone with Maria I watched to tv til I fell asleep. Work was well work. Can't say that I love it and can't say I hate it.

"I think I want a purple golf ball. Or a green one." She has been rambling on and on for the past get ready. In the middle of Rosemarie talking my phone beeps. A text message from Maria that says:

_Where r we going to meet up for 2night? ur house or the mini golf place?_

I quickly text her back.

_The mini golf place but call A&A and tell them to meet there._

Maria calls Anna and Alyson A&A so it seemed faster to txt A&A. I put my phone down and continue to get ready when it beeps

_I'm already with them._

Now I can finish getting ready. I decided to straighten my hair. I don't know what to wear. It's a little cool outside, so i think I'll wear jeans. **(A/N: outfit in my profile)**

Once I get dressed my phone beeps again. Ugh it's probably Anna or Alyson. I check my phone to see that it's not from them, It's from Nick. The text message says

_Hey, are you and your friends still going mini golfing tonight? If so call me.~Nick_

I can't help but smile when I read the text. I don't know if I call him. Then Rosemarie speaks up from the doorway to my room. Oh yeah I forgot that she left my room so I can change.

"D? Can we go now?" She asks

"Yeah go get a sweater and your shoes on then we can go." I say turing back to my phone. Ok Demi you can do this. I went to my phonebook and dialed his number. I'm soooooo nervous!

"Hello?" His voice said. Ok just speak normally.

"Hey Nick it's Demi. Are you still coming with us to play mini golf?" I ask really hoping he's coming with us.

"Yeah, Are we meeting there or somewhere else?" Yay! he's coming.

"Ummm, we were gonna meet at the mini golf place, in about 15 mins." I say kinda nervous weather he's still gonna be able to make it on such short notice.

"Ok I'll be there." Yes! he's still gonna come.

"Great I'll see you there. Bye "then I hang up before I get the chance to say something stupid.

"Rosemarie lets go!" I grab my purse and head over to the door. Then Rosemarie comes skipping to where I'm standing waiting for her.

**Soooooo? What do you think will happen at the minigolf place? I didn't leave a cliff hanger cuz I wanted to get this chapter up. But School's out! Well it's been out for me. I've been off of school since june 1st. But now that summer is here I promise to update more often since I don't have to worry about school and it's to hot to even go outside. I don't have anything planned but this internship i have to do. Please review. the more people review the faster i update! But anyways I'm gonna change the name of this story suggestions?**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S. Anyone see the trailer for Breaking Dawn? It was effin EPIC!**


	17. Chuck e Cheese

**Hey Whats up? So I'm updating today because it's about 5 am my time and I can't sleep at all and also I started a three week internship which is why I haven't updated but I'm getting the feeling that no one is reading my story so i'm thinking about discontinueng it...Anyway I don't own Camp Rock just the plot.! Anyways here is ch17!**

**Demi's POV**

Once we get to the mini golf place Rosemarie keeps talking about how she can't wait to get started and how she's gonna beat all of us. I get out of the car to see Maria, Anna, & Alyson sitting at a picnic table with Anna's niece.

"Hey Guys!" I say walking over to them. Once I reach them I sit next to Anna.

"Hey Demi," Maria says "So are we ready to start this game or what?" She says standing up

"We are actually waiting for someone." I say a little quietly.

Then I feel Rosemarie tap me on the shoulder. "Demi can we start playing yet?"

"No we are just waiting a few minutes for my friend. Once he gets here then we can start playing. Why don't you go introduce yourself to Anna's niece Samantha." I say then she slowly walks away.

"Who'd you invite?" Alyson asks. I look over and see that she is dressed in jean shorts flip flops and a white tank top.

"Nick" I say quietly. "Hey aren't you cold wearing that?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"No not really."She says but I know her already she probably is freezing but she will never admit she's cold.

"Why are you wearing shorts in december anyway?" I ask

"Because I was to lazy to drive to the laundry mat & I was to lazy to drive to your house to drop my laundry off at your house so you could do my laundry for me." She said

It's already pretty dark outside & I see headlights from a car in the corner of my eye.I look over to the parking lot to see Nick getting out of his car. I decide to wait a few minutes til he comes over here instead of me looking like an idiot and walking up to him. After a few minutes Nick finally reaches our table.

"Hey Demi" he says in that sexy voice of his. Wait did I just say sexy? I seriously need another vacation and fast!

"Hey Nick" I say standing up. "Ummmm I dont know if any of you officially met but this is Maria, Alyson, and Anna." I say pointing to then as I say there names "And those two little girls are Rosemarie, and Samantha." They are not even paying attention "Guys this is Nick."

"Hi" Maria says."Alright lets get this game started."

**Skipping to after they are done playing mini golf.**

Mini Golf was fun. I came in second to last place. Anna barely beat me by one hole. Nick came in first place. Samantha and Rosemarie were just kind of doing there own thing. Maria came in last place mainly because in the middle of the game she threw her golf stick to the floor and kept saying what a stupid game this was.

Once we return our golf balls and golf sticks, Rosemarie comes up to me. "Demi I'm hungry."

"Alright we'll go get something to eat in just a minute." I look back at everyone."Alright guys sooooo what do you wanna do next?"

Then for the first time all night I hear Samantha talk. "Let's go to chuck e cheese. Anna said she would take me there last time but she never did."

"I guess that's fine we could go and order a pizza from there sound good?" I ask everyone's nodding there head except Nick once I look at him.

"I think I better get going. It was really nice meeting you guys." He says as he slowly starts to back away.

"You don't have to leave. I promise it won't be as boring as it sounds." I say mainly because I wanna see him as much as I can. I quickly smile shyly as if I'm trying to say please stay with a smile.

He stares at me for a second then says sure.

"So you won't be the only guy there I just told my boyfriend to meet us there." Maria says

**Once they are at Chuck e cheese.**

We ordered two large pizzas and we ended up having to sit in two booths. I gave Rosemarie and Samantha tokens and right now they are just running around with there tokens and tickets. Right now all of us are waiting for the pizzas to come so we all squished into one booth so we could talk. I noticed Maria looking around like she was bored.

"Maria. You okay?" I ask

"OK so I gotta plan. We leave Alyson here with the kids, while the rest of us go to Rio's bar."She says getting all excited

"Hey why do I gotta stay?" Alyson says

"Because whenever we go out you don't really drink because your a nurse and your all scared of those weird rare diseases that you medical people think is caused by alcohol which is really caused by some wierd disease that probably was running in their families for hundreds of years."

"Whatever" Alyson says rolling her eyes

"Come on If we leave right now we can make it just in time for last call." She says lookinig at the time on her phone.

"No Maria." Anna says sternly. Now Maria looks like a little kid who just asked her mom for ice cream and her mom said no.

"Well then why can't they serve tequila or at least beer here." She says looking at the counter like she's hoping they will have some soon.

"Because this is a children's place and most parents don't want their children exposed to that kind of stuff." I say "I swear I'm starting to think you have a problem"

"Oh shut miss I had my 1st margarita at the age of 16 and I got buzzed for the first time at 17." Maria says.

Nick just looks at me "You drank when you were under aged?" NIck asks looking surprised

"Yeah well it's not something I'm exactly proud of." I say I look over to see Anna laughing at me. "What are you laughing about Anna? At least I didn't get drunk on my 17th birthday and tell the guy that I liked that I wanted to do him."

"Hey that was a long time ago!" Anna says defensively.

"Ok can we just drop this subject please!" Alyson says loudly. She looks very frustrated. It's cuz she doesn't like to talk about this kind of stuff.

"Ok fine." Anna says. Then there's a really awkward silence between us.

"Oh hey I was gonna ask I have to drop Rosemarie off tomarrow morning by my aunts house in Austin any of you guys wanna come?" I ask really hoping one of them will say yes.

"Can't gotta work"Alyson says going through something on her black berry

"Can't I got a doctor's appointment" Maria says

Then I look at Anna."I can't because I just dont like your aunt." Great just my luck none of them wanna take the drive with me. I really hate going by myself.

"I'll remember that Anna next time you need something from me." I say."You guys are really gonna let me take a 2 hour drive there and back all by myself?"

"Yup pretty much" Maria says "Yay Sander just txtd me saying he's here!" Maria was squished against the wall so she had to climb over Alyson & Anna."Out of my way!" Then she showed her hand to the lady standing by the door then ran outside.

"Hey I'm free tomarrow I'll go to drop off Rosemarie with you." Nick offered.I was shocked that he even offered.

"Really? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." I say trying not to sound to excited and really hoping he will say yes still

"I'm sure" he says. Yay he's still coming!

"Demi come play with me." Rosemarie says lightly tugging on my arm. Right when she says that our pizza's came.

"I will in a little bit sweetie but right now you have to eat. I know you're hungry because you haven't eaten anything since lunch" I say putting a slice of pizza on a plate for Rosemarie. I look for where she can sit "Come on we can sit at the table behind us." I say taking my purse to the able behind us.

"Anna aren't you gonna go get Samantha?" I ask sitting down while Rosemarie sits down next to me.

"Nope she will come eat when she's hungry" Anna says taking a bite of her pizza. Then Maria comes back with Sander. "Oh hey Sander"

"Hi Sander"I say

"Sup Sander" Alyson says. " Hey give me your jacket so I can cover my legs I'm freezing." Then he takes off his sweater then throws it at her.

"Who's this?" Sander asks looking Nick. I was about about to introduce them but Maria beat me to it.

"NIck this is my boyfriend Sander, Sander this is Demi's _friend _Nick" She said stressing the word friend. I swear if i didn't love her so much I might have hurt her. Sander nodded understanding what she meant while I just glared at her.

They shook hands and said hi to eachother while Maria and Sander sat in one side of the booth and Alyson and Anna sat on the other side while Nick sat on one side and I sat sitting across from him with my legs stretched out so my back was against the wall while my feet were dangling off the side of the booth somewhere in the middle of introductions Rosemarie took off so I wouldn't make her eat another slice of pizza. The rest of the night we spent laughing talking about random things. We had fun Rosemarie was sleeping with her head on my lap. We even played a few games. We stayed there til closing.

"Guys I don't wanna wake her up." I said. I'd feel guilty if she wakes up. "And her mom told me she gets cranky if someone wakes her up. And I don't wanna hear crying all the way home. Sander can you carry her to my car please?" I ask sweetly

"fine." he says picking her up and walking towards my car.

"Thank you Sander!"

"Whatever just hurry up and open your car" I can't help but laugh at him.

"So what time are we leaving tomarrow?" Nick asks as we head outside and I open the backseat door for Sander.

"You can put her seat belt on yourself. see you Demi." Sander says giving me a quick hug. Then he takes off.

"Ok Nick one second let me just put her seatbelt on." I quickly snap her seatbelt on so I don't leave Nick waiting. "So I was thinking we could leave around 10? Beause she has to be at my aunts house by 1. Sound good?" I ask looking up at him

"Yeah sounds great."

"K so just call me or text me in the morning." then we were about to hug or so I thought but then it got kind of awkward so we ended up just waving at each other. Then I got in the drivers seat and left to go home.

**Soooooooo? Please Review! I'm starting to think no one is reading my stories. So I'm thinking of discontinuing it! So if you don't want me to discontinue it REVIEW!**

**A/N the more people review the faster I update! Your reviews motivate me to write!**


	18. Very Important AN

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating my stories but I've had a lot going on lately. So I'm considering discontinueing both of my stories Camp Rock 2 the year continues and Airplanes are like shooting stars. I am not to sure but I'm thinking of starting another story but I'm not sure if it should be a Nemi or Jemi story. But If you want me to continue one or both of my stories let me know so I can write another chapter and mainly I'm thinking of discontinueing Camp Rock 2 the year continues because when I first started writing it I wanted the story done before Camp Rock 2 the movie came out. And I'm thinking of discontinueing Airplanes are like shooting stars is because I feel like no one is reading that story and I've had writers block for like ever on that story. But I would really love some feedback on what you guys think!**

**I will post again soon to say what I decide to do with both of the stories.**


	19. High School Sucked!

**Hey Guys I know it's been forever but I've been busy keeping up with school and college apps and everything. For some strange reason I've been inspired to write... Soooo here it is! Btw I own nothing but the plot!**

**Demi's POV**

I woke up the next morning to my phone going off. Ugh who is calling me so early?

"Hello?" I ask half awake.

"I just wanted to say good luck with Nick before I go to work."Alyson's voice says. Once she says Nicks name I'm wide awake.

"What are you talking about? We are just going to drop off Rosemarie. Thats it. Since you know my friends bailed on me." I say.

"It's ok to like him. It's been about a year and a couple of months. It's time for you to start dating again." she says

I groan "If you're gonna start talking about this I'm gonna hang up on you." I say rudely

"I'm just saying you can't spend forever hiding away anymore. You have to move on."She says I know she's right but I just don't want to admit it to myself.

I sigh "Look I gotta go I have to cook for Rosemarie then make sure she's packed and ready to go." I hang up not even bothering to say bye.

Alyson is right. I don't want to be sad anymore. I want to be happy again. I lay there for what seems like hours but only minutes have passed by. I turn my head to look at my clock on my side to read 7:45 am. I roll out of bed to go cook breakfast for Rosemarie.

I walk to the guest room or I should call it Anna and Alysons room because they stay there more then anyone. I look at her sleeping peacefully. I smile. I wanted to start a family with John when I was with him and I see her and I can't help but think of what my life would be like If I had a daughter or son. To bad John was an asshole who stomped on all my dreams.

I walk over to her and wake her up. "It's time to get up." I see her slowly open her eyes. "Go take a bath while I make breakfast." Time passes bye next thing I know it's 9:15. "Rosemarie are you done packing yet?" I yell from my room trying to pick out a outfit to be comfortable since I'll be in a car for about 4 hours.

"Almost" I hear her yell back. Then my phone starts to ring. I look to see it's Nick and I can't help but smile.

"Hey" I say shyly

"hey so I was wondering if we were still dropping off you're cousin off at your aunts house?" he asks and I can't help but get excited when he says 'we'

"Yeah, so do you wanna come by my house and we can leave from here."I ask

"Sure I'll leave right now. What's your address?" he asks. I give him my address. Once I hang up I can't feel help but feel excited. I quickly pick out an outfit. I decide to wear jeans, a nice shirt and a pair of boots, since it's cold outside. **(pic of outfit in my outfit)**

I go check on Rosemarie to make sure she's still packing. I walk into the guest room to see that she still has a lot to finish packing. "You're still not finished packing?"

"No it's alot to pack." she says and i do admit it was alot of clothes to pack. I decide to help her by folding her clothes while she puts them in her suitcase. Soon after I hear a knock on the door. I yell "Coming" while I finish folding the shirt I have in my hand.

I open the door to see Nick standing there with his cell in his hand. "Hey we are almost ready to go Rose is just packing a few last minute in" I say as I step aside from the door so he can come in then quickly move aside. I quickly remember I have to send something back with Rose .

"You can have a seat. I just gotta get something real quick." I walk into my room and in the closet in the top shelf is my cousin Mary's Birthday present stuffed in one of those envelopes that has has bubble wrap on the insode so it won't get damaged. I walk back out to see Rosemarie wheeling her suitcase to where Nick is sitting in the living room. "Rosemarie." I say trying to get her attention. I catch up to her and give her the envelope. "This is Mary's birthday present. Make sure you give it to her right away when you get back ok?"

"Ok" Rosemarie says. I stuff it in the pocket into her suitcase, while she puts her jacket on.I turn to Nick

"Ready?" I ask him

"Yeah" he says getting up. I grab my jacket thats laying on the couch next to the door.

We all go outside while I lock the door. While Rosemarie rolls her suitcae next to my car and gets in the backseat since it's to cold for her to be outside for to long . I pop open the trunk and I am about to reach for the suitcase when Nick beats me to it and puts it in my trunk."Thanks." I say before closing the trunck and getting in.

I get in my car and its freezing so I turn on the heat. "Mitchie can we please stop for some hot chocolate please." I look back at her and give in since it's her last few hours with me.I drive to the starbucks. Rosemarie sees I drove to starbucks and was the first one out the car.

After starbucks we hit the road to Austin.I quickly look at Rosemarie in the backseat to see her asleep. It was probably the hot chocolate.I look next to me at Nick to see him staring out the window. I hate silence so I decide to speak.

"You're being awfully quiet." I say smiling at Nick.

"I just don't wanna wake up your cousin." he says so I laugh

"Please that little girl can sleep through a thunderstorm." I say. "Talk to me otherwise I tend to get bored and when I get bored I get sleepy."

"Ummm...So why you have two ipods?" he asks. I see my two ipods in the capartment under the radio.

"one of them is filled with music I used to listen to when I was in high school, and it was the ipod my parents got me my freshman year in high school." I say and I can't help but think back to my high school days.

" Did you like high school?" he asks I look over to hesitant to start telling him about my high school days.

"Lets just say I was...a little wierd in high school or everyone thought I was wierd but really I was just annoyed."I say

"So I take it you didn't like high school?" he asks

"No I hated it!" I say

"I was homeschooled but I wish I had the whole high school experience." Nick says

"I begged my parents to home school me but they said no." I say.

"You hated it that much?" he asks.

"Yes! There was only a bunch of people in the entire school that I could stand and every one else just annoyed me." I said

"Tell me about your high school years and I'll let you know if it was as bad as you claim it to be." he says smirking

**I know its kinda short but I have to get up really early tomarrow but I will update again tomarrow but I need some rest so I can focus on my huge exam I have tomarrow. **

** Review!**

**Remember the more people review the faster I update:)**


End file.
